A Risky Confession
by cHiZuMi19
Summary: "You just don't know it but I'm secretly in love with you" Gokudera and Yamamoto had been best friends ever since. But when high school came Gokudera knew that he felt something for his best friend. He wants to confess to him but how could he when he's too afraid of being rejected? Plus, there's that new girl that's been tagging around Yamamoto all the time.8059.GokuderaXYamamoto.
1. Chapter 1

Hi…! This is my first time posting my story here in fanfiction. So, uh… Bear with me for awhile. I hope ya guys like it. I tried my best in writing thisJ

There's a character that I just made up.

Enjoy!

\(_)/

Gokudera remembered the first time someone confessed to him. It was Haru. The silly and klutz girl way back in middle school. He doesn't like her, of course. She's well… She's not really her type. So, of course without a second thought he rejected her. It wasn't a big deal anyway.

When he went to high school the number of girls who confesses to him grew larger. Well, who wouldn't like him anyway? He's tall, with creamy white skin and beautiful green eyes. He's also smart. He has always been in the honor roll since grade school.

But there's always been one person who stayed beside him.

It was Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto has always been with him. Always. The time when he rejected Haru, he was there. The time when he got in to the honor roll, he was there. The time when his parents divorced, he was there.

And the time when the bullies bullied him during middle school

Yamamoto was there…

To protect him.

He has always been bullied during grade school until middle school. But Yamamoto, his very best friend, always protects him. Yamamoto would always fight against bullies so that he wouldn't get hurt. While Yamamoto fights with the bullies he just sits in the corner and cries. He has no choice but to watch Yamamoto get hurt but at the end of the day Yamamoto would sent the bullies away. He would always help Gokudera up with a smile on his bruise face.

And they would always go home together.

But now that they were in high school things get a little bit messier already. Yamamoto has joined the baseball team. And Gokudera has no choice but to be alone a little bit sometimes.

. . . . .

"Hey-uh… Yamamoto-san," Gokudera began. "Hm?" Yamamoto asks looking up from his lunch. "Do you wanna hang-out this Friday?" Gokudera says as he puts down his chopsticks. Yamamoto thought for awhile. "S-Sorry, Gokudera. But I had baseball practice this coming Friday. I hope you understand…" he says with a gloomy look. Gokudera's shoulder slumps in disappointment. This past few weeks Yamamoto has always been busy with baseball. Baseball, baseball, baseball. Every time Gokudera asks him to hang-out he always declines. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry I understand," he says trying to sound cheery.

After lunch, Gokudera opened his locker. He wasn't surprise to see a letter fell down when he opened the door. Yamamoto pressed his back against a locker. He raised an eyebrow and smiled as he eyed the letter. "Another confession, eh?" He chuckled. Gokudera rolled his eyes and picked up the letter. "This is thrice in five days. When will they ever stop?" He scoffed and flip the letter open. He rolled his eyes again and stuffs the letter to his locker. "So?" Yamamoto asks as he looks at Gokudera in amusement. "It was a damn confession from a girl in the first year," Gokudera says as he took out his books and slam his locker shut. "They're so annoying…" he breathes. "And weird." He added.

"You're the one who's weird," Yamamoto says. "Why me?" Gokudera asks as he faces Yamamoto. "Come on… Let's face it, Dera. A lot of girls are already going crazy at you. Yet, you didn't choose even just one of them? What's wrong with you?" Yamamoto asks as they began walking down the hallway. Gokudera sighs. "That's not of your business, Yamamoto," he says. "Or… are you waiting for a guy to confess to you?" Yamamoto says mischievously. Gokudera's eyes widened and he blush a little bit. "Oh, shut up!" He hissed and nudges his elbow at Yamamoto's ribs playfully. "Wait! Am I right?" Yamamoto asks as he scooted closer to Gokudera. Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Not even a bit, Yamamoto. It's just that…" he says his voice trailed off. He looks at Yamamoto. He saw that Yamamoto is waiting for his answer. "It's just that… well, I think I'm not ready to have a… you know, to have a girlfriend," Gokudera replies. Yamamoto sighs and smiled at him. "That's up to you. Come on, let's get to class." He says and puts his arm around Gokudera's shoulders.

Gokudera gulps as he looks at Yamamoto's arm.

. . . . . .

Gokudera sighs and closes the book he was reading. He puts down his glasses and sighs again.

Or… are you waiting for a guy to confess to you?

Yamamoto's voice echoes inside his head. He doesn't really know what he's going to do. It all started during middle school that Gokudera doesn't really have a thing for girls. Well, he likes girls but in a different way. He just sees them as friends or companions. That's the reason why he doesn't want a girlfriend.

While, on the other hand, Gokudera sees Yamamoto in a different pace. He sees Yamamoto more than a friend. Every time Yamamoto puts his arms around his shoulders his heart beats faster. Every time their skin touches each other he felt like he was being electrified. Or when he hears Yamamoto laughs it's like the most beautiful melody he has ever heard.

He concludes that maybe, just maybe… he's in love with Yamamoto.

He always felt jealous when he sees Yamamoto talking to a girl even though he knows it was just a friendly talk. It angers him when he saw some of Yamamoto's teammates touch him although he knows that it was only a playful touch. He knows he doesn't have the rights to be jealous of Yamamoto because he doesn't own him.

Gokudera looks out his window and hugs his knees tightly. He doesn't even know if he's gay or not. All he wants is to be with Yamamoto. Yamamoto would probably laugh at him when he knows that he likes him. Or worst…

Yamamoto would hate him. And their friendship will be broken only because of his selfishness.

What will I do? Gokudera asks himself.

. . . . .

It was Monday morning and Gokudera was on his way to school. "Gokudera!" He hears a familiar voice. "Wait up!" He turns his back and saw Yamamoto jogging towards him. He looks down as he waits for Yamamoto catch up to him. "Morning!" Yamamoto says cheerily. "G-Good morning, too," Gokudera mumbles. Gokudera was silent as they walk towards Namimori High. "Hey, Gokudera-san, you okay? You seem down…" Yamamoto says worriedly. Gokudera looks up. He's worried? He thought. He shakes his head quickly. "I-I'm fine! No need to worry!" He says with a fake laugh. "You sure?" Yamamoto asks. Gokudera nodded. "I just got a little bit of hangover… for studying last night," he lied. He didn't study at all. He's mind was only focused on Yamamoto and Yamamoto alone. "Oh, is that so? Don't you think you're pushing yourself too far?" Yamamoto says. "Not at all. I-I just like to study, that's all…" Gokudera says with a weak smile. Yamamoto smiled at him. "Don't worry you'll be on the honor roll again, Einstein!" Yamamoto says and ruffles Gokudera's hair. "Argh! You ruined my hair!" Gokudera complained. Yamamoto just laughs at him. Deep inside Gokudera was smiling to himself.

After biology class Gokudera and Yamamoto was walking together when they were greeted by a tall, slim, beautiful girl. "Ummm… A-Are you Yamamoto-san?" She asks in her cute tiny voice. Gokudera and Yamamoto look at each other and blink a few times. "Yes, that's me," Yamamoto says. The girl looked up and faces Yamamoto. Damn, she's pretty… Gokudera thought. She has a shoulder length blond hair, a beautiful turquoise eyes and a perfect nose. The girl smiled revealing her perfect white teeth. "That's good. Ummm… Here it's for you. P-Please accept it," she says as she handed Yamamoto a medium size box. Yamamoto looks at the box and accepted it. "Oh, uh-thanks," he says with a smile. Gokudera saw the girl blush and he narrowed his eyes at her. Yamamoto opens the box. "Cream puffs? Wow, did you make them?" Yamamoto asks. The girl's smile widened and she nodded. "M-My name is Sakamoto Haruko from class 3-2," she says as she stretches out her hand. Yamamoto closes the box and shook her hand. "You're in the swimming club, right?" He asks. This idiot knows her? Gokudera thought as he eyed Yamamoto and Haruko's hands. Haruko gasps. "You know me?" She asks. "Of course, you're really popular around here," Yamamoto says with a smile. "Especially… with the guys," Yamamoto added in a low voice and he snickered. Haruko giggled as she looks down the floor. Gokudera can't take it anymore. The way Haruko looks at Yamamoto makes him want to punch her. And the way she blushes makes him want to put all the cream puffs in her mouth. "Really? I'm flattered," she says with a smile. "Y-Yamamoto-san! We still have a class do we? Come on, or else will be late," Gokudera says loudly looking at Haruko. "Oh, yeah, right!" Yamamoto chuckled. "You're Gokudera Hayato, right?" Haruko says snapping her fingers.

What the hell. Gokudera thought.

"Y-Yeah," he answers. "You look good in personal! Some of my friends have a crush on you," Haruko says in a cute tone. "Wow. Thanks. Can we go now?" Gokudera says through his teeth. "Bye, Haruko-san! Nice to meet ya and oh, for the cream puffs, too!" Yamamoto says cheerily and after that Gokudera dragged him going to their next class.

They entered chemistry class. Class wasn't even starting yet and their teacher is not there also. "Neh, class isn't even starting yet. We could've chat with Haruko-san for a little while," Yamamoto says a bit disappointed. He opened the box of cream puffs and put one on his mouth. "Mmmm…" he says as the cream puff melt on his tongue. Gokudera eyed him and rolled his eyes. "Want some, Gokudera-san? They're good," Yamamoto says as he put another cream puff on his mouth. "Hn," Gokudera grunted and he faces the board. "Come on, I know you want one," Yamamoto says playfully. He picks a cream puff and let it touch Gokudera's lips. "No, I don't want to," Gokudera says. "Come on! Just one little cream puff!" Yamamoto says with a low laugh. He pushes the cream puff further. Gokudera was already pissed. "I said I don't want to!" He scowled. Yamamoto blinks a few times. He put the cream puff back on the box and closed its lid. "Gokudera-san, I-I'm sorry. If only I wasn't pestering like a kid," Yamamoto apologizes. Gokudera just rolled his green eyes and sighs ignoring Yamamoto.

. . . . .

When it was lunch time, "Gokudera-san, I'm sorry, again," Yamamoto says as he trotted behind Gokudera. Gokudera can't take it anymore. Yamamoto has been apologizing to him the whole morning. He stopped and faces Yamamoto. Yamamoto also stopped as he looks at Gokudera. Gokudera blushes, he shifted his gaze to the side and avoid Yamamoto's eyes. "I'm s-sorry, too. For getting pissed off easily," Gokudera says. Yamamoto smiles, "Everything's fine now, right? Let's go get some lunch, then." He says. The truth is Gokudera wasn't angry at Yamamoto for giving him a cream puff. What pissed him off was that Yamamoto was enjoying the cream puffs that the stupid Haruko gave him.

Earlier he was really pissed off at Haruko at the same time jealous of her. He was mad at her because she always flutters her long lashes and blushes every time Yamamoto says something to her. If he couldn't control his temper he would've dragged Haruko away using her hair. He was also jealous of her because she could show Yamamoto what she feels freely. She didn't have to think about the consequences or the factors of confessing to him since she's a girl. Unlike him, if he confesses to Yamamoto he would surely be laugh at.

It was their last period when Yamamoto approached him. He was cleaning his desk and he looked up when he saw Yamamoto standing beside his desk. "Ummm… I'm really sorry I can't walk home with you today, Gokudera. We still have practice you know," he says. Gokudera wrinkled his nose. Expected that. He thought as he close his bag.

"Don't worry I'm also going to the library today to do some research," he says with a fake smile. "Want me to go with you?" Yamamoto asks. Gokudera almost said yes. His heart skips a beat when he heard that. But he shook his head slowly. "No need to," he declines. "Just go to your practice and good luck," he smiles. Yamamoto nodded in approval. "Okay, bye. See ya tomorrow." Yamamoto says as he grabbed his gym bag. Then, he jogs going to the exit. Gokudera sighs as he rested his cheeks on his palm.

There were still a few students left on their classroom especially the ones in charge of the cleaning duty that day. This is getting worst. He really wants to tell Yamamoto how he feels. Sometimes, he has the courage but when he thinks of the other possibilities that will go on his courage sinks back in. He wants to hug Yamamoto so much. He wants to kiss Yamamoto's lips. He wants to hold Yamamoto's hands.

But he can't.

He put on his sling bag and exited the room silently.

Gokudera was walking deep in thought when he heard a familiar laugh as he pass by the field. He looked to his side and saw Haruko and Yamamoto talking to each other near the water fountain. He saw Haruko wearing the varsity cheerleading uniform of Namimori High. Her long legs were exposed to the public with white sneakers that matches her red and white cheerleading uniform. Gokudera's eyes narrowed when he saw how Haruko looked at Yamamoto. That bitch… He clenched his teeth as he stared at the tall blond. He held the strap of his sling bag tightly. "So, what happens next?" He hears Yamamoto says happily. His eyes fixated on the black haired teen. Haruko signaled Yamamoto and Yamamoto leans closer. No! Yamamoto, no! He bit his lower lip. Haruko whispered something to Yamamoto and they burst out laughing. His eyes suddenly became sad as he looks at Yamamoto laugh. He likes Yamamoto's laugh so much. It was like a sun whenever he's on a bad mood. He can't help but smile when he hears Yamamoto laugh. But this time he didn't smile. He scowled as he looks at the two teens chattering together. They look so… compatible. He thought sadly. He felt his heart twinge. Haruko is a beautiful girl while Yamamoto is a great guy. They're… perfect. He thought as he walk away going towards the library. He bumps on someone, "S-Sorry!" He apologizes as he looks down the floor. "Watch it!" The guy he bumped with shouted at him. Gokudera sighs and continues walking.

While he was at the library he got the materials he needed and settle on a corner. He flips the pages of the book he's reading yet nothing goes inside his head. She's not only on the swimming but she's a cheerleader, too? What else? Don't tell me she's also on the dance club or the glee club? He thought as he flips the pages of the book. After while, he gave up and close the book. He wasn't learning anything at all. He sighs and let his head rest on the table. He saw a couple giggling on the corner of another table. They look perfect… Just like Yamamoto and Haruko, so… compatible. He thought as he eyed the couple. A girl and a boy couple look cute and normal. While, a boy and a boy couple? He thought. But he began to snicker at his own thoughts. What the hell? It looks uncharacteristic and weird.

He looks away from the couple and shifted his gaze on the shelf of books.

What am I going to do? He thought.

Gokudera decides to ignore Haruko for awhile. Since it's not like she's a competition or anything. Well, okay she is a little. He makes up his mind not tell Yamamoto or anybody about what he feels. Maybe it's best to keep it inside rather than to break his own heart.

It's hard to take risk after all.

He just needs to be ignorant about what's happening although it'll be painful. Even though he can't confess to Yamamoto as long as they're friends then everything will be alright, right?

. . . . .

As the weeks passed by Gokudera is getting really pissed at Haruko. Sometimes, Yamamoto invites her to join lunch with them. Yamamoto always asks him if it's okay with him. And a grumbled yes would always come out of his lips. He learned that Haruko is not only the school's swimmer and a co-captain of Namimori's cheering squad but she works as a part-time model.

And Gokudera notices that Haruko and Yamamoto talks a lot. They have a lot in common. Gokudera also learns that Haruko is a big fan of baseball which made Yamamoto more attached to her. They always talk when Yamamoto practices baseball in the afternoon since the cheering squad also practices in the field. There was even a time when Gokudera saw Haruko gave a bottle of water to Yamamoto. But what really pissed Gokudera most is that Yamamoto always laughs when he's with Haruko.

Gokudera was cleaning his locker when, "hey," someone says. He looks to his left and saw Yamamoto smiling widely at him. His heart began to beat faster as he smiled back at him. "Wanna hang-out? Baseball practice is kind of canceled today," Yamamoto says. Gokudera felt like his heart is going to burst. Yamamoto chose to hang-out with him instead of that stupid Haruko? He still thinks of me. Gokudera smiled to himself. Yamamoto saw that Gokudera is spacing out. "Oi, I'm asking you," he says as he punch Gokudera's arm lightly. "S-Sure!" Gokudera answers as he quickly put his books inside his locker and slammed the door shut. Before they could even walk a step someone called Yamamoto's name. "Yamamoto-san!"

Gokudera turned his back and narrowed his eyes as he saw Haruko running towards them. "Hey!" Haruko says breathlessly as she approaches them. Look what the cat dragged in? Gokudera thought as he clenches his teeth. "Oh, Haruko-san, hi!" Yamamoto says cheerily. "Hi," Gokudera greeted lowly. "Neh, Yamamoto-san, I heard that baseball practice was canceled today and so was cheerleading, too. Do you have something to do this afternoon?" Haruko says. Gokudera felt like there was smoke coming out of his nose. "I'm sorry, Haruko-san. But, I'll hang-out with Gokudera today. You know, boy hang-outs," Yamamoto explains. Gokudera smiled. Serves you right, idiot. He thought. Haruko frowned slightly but she manages to smile. "It's fine, have fun the both of you," she says a bit disappointed. "Thanks," Yamamoto says. Haruko glances at Gokudera emotionless and shifted her gaze at Yamamoto. She smiled at him for the last time and walks away from them.

"Wanna hang-out in that arcade center?" Yamamoto offers as he puts his hand around Gokudera's shoulders. Gokudera nodded. "And let's grab some snacks too," Gokudera says. "Sure," Yamamoto says with a smile as he looks at Gokudera. Gokudera looked at the floor as they continue to walk as he felt himself blush.

At last, I can be with him. He thought happily. He smiled to himself as they continue walking.

After while, they arrive at the arcade center. They play and play all afternoon. Gokudera was really having fun being with Yamamoto. He felt treasured and special when Yamamoto chose him over Haruko. "Gokudera," Yamamoto says. "Yeah?" Gokudera says carelessly as he shoots the ball in the hoop. He growled when the ball didn't go in. "I'm sorry, ya know?" Yamamoto says as he shoots the ball in the hoop. Before Gokudera could shoot another ball in the hoop he was stun on what he had heard. "W-Why?" He asks confuse. He looks at Yamamoto worriedly. Then, a buzzer rang signaling both boys that they're time's up. Yamamoto shoots the ball and smile when the ball goes inside the hoop swiftly. Gokudera put the ball back not caring about the time he wasted. "For not hanging out like we used to," Yamamoto says as he puts on his backpack. Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Shut up! It's not like we'll be separated or anything!" He laughs. Yamamoto nods in agreement. "I know," he says and smiles at Gokudera. "You don't need to be sorry. I know how much you love baseball. It's nothing," Gokudera says with a reassuring smile.

. . . . .

It was that one afternoon that Gokudera didn't expect to happen to him. He was walking home alone because Yamamoto still has baseball practice. He was walking slowly when he passed by the field, he saw Yamamoto and Haruko talking in to a corner. He hid in some bushes to get a better view of the two teens. He saw that Haruko is explaining something to Yamamoto and Yamamoto was listening intently. Then, to his surprise he saw Yamamoto ruffles Haruko's hair and hug her. Haruko also return the hug by wrapping her slender arms around Yamamoto's broad shoulders and buried her face at Yamamoto's shirt. She seems to be crying. Yamamoto raises his left hand and touch Haruko's blond locks.

Gokudera's eyes widened at the sight he was watching. He can't believe it. A lot of questions filled his mind. Are they going out? Are they dating? Are they in a relationship? He thought as he was trying to absorb what was happening. He felt a pang in his heart as he watches the two teens. He continues to watch until the two stopped hugging. He watch as Yamamoto said something to Haruko and she nodded and smiled a little. Haruko wiped his eyes using the back of her hand. Gokudera clench his fist and gulps as he saw Yamamoto grabbed Haruko's right hand and they walk together going to the other side of the field where they practice.

There! That's the first chapter! I know it's not really the best. I'm planning of only making it about 2 or 3 chapters. Also, I already revised it. If there are still a few grammars that are wrong then, I'm so sorry. I'm not perfect X3.

So… shall I still continue?

Please review it'll give me more strength in writing the next chapter.

P.S. I know I sound like an idiot asking this but… What does OOC and AU mean?

;3THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!3

+_+chizumi19


	2. Chapter 2

So um… yeah for all those who reviewed the last chappy. Thanks a bunch.

It gave me teary eyes.

I'm not overreacting! Haha! But thanks again…!

Enjoy this chappy! I enjoyed writing this!

Wait!

I would like to say thanks for:

Roronoa Szayel

You review the last chap. Thanks!

And for my best friend who have read this.

You know who you are…

. . . . .

His knees felt wobbly and he sat down on the grassy floor. Still not believing on what happened earlier. He grabbed his chest as his breathing become uneven. He doesn't know what to do. He felt hurt. Very hurt. Gokudera felt his vision become blurry as tears gathered in his eyes. He began to cry. He knew that he must control his feelings towards Yamamoto. He's already mature now. But he can't control the tears that came out of his eyes. He stood up and ran all the way home crying.

He opens the door of their house with force that the picture frames that were hanged shook. His sister Bianchi who was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book gave a small yelp. Gokudera pass behind her without saying a word. "H-Hayato, are you-" before she could finish her sentence Gokudera was already running upstairs. Bianchi eyed her little brother worriedly and sighed.

Gokudera opens the door of his bedroom and threw his sling bag angrily. He closes the door behind him forcefully. "Shit!" He shouted. He covers his face with his hands and began sobbing. 'I hate me. I hate myself. He thought.'

'I hate you Yamamoto.'

Bianchi knocks on the door. "Hayato!" She called. "Please open the door for me!" Gokudera didn't even bother to open the door for her sister. He curled up in a ball on his bed. Why does it have to be Yamamoto and Haruko? Why can't it be me and Yamamoto, huh? Why? Gokudera thought still crying. He grabbed the sheets tightly. He just wants to cry all night. He doesn't know what else to do. He doesn't give a damn if there's a test tomorrow. "Fuck them! Screw them!" He screamed.

"Hayato! Open up!" Bianchi shouted. Hearing his brother scream and cry without a reason confuses her and it also hurts her. "Please! Hayato!" She slams her fists on the door. But still Gokudera didn't open. She had no choice. She pushes the key on the lock and turned it. With a click, Bianchi opened the door.

Gokudera's ears perk up when he heard Bianchi opened the door. He turns his head towards the door and saw Bianchi standing in the doorway. "Get the hell out!" He shouted. Bianchi frowned and close the door behind her. She walks silently going to her brother. "Hayato," she says softly as she sits beside the teen. Gokudera buries his face on the mattress. Her fingers began to caress Gokudera's silver locks. "Hayato, what's wrong?" She says in a soothing voice. "Just leave me alone!" Gokudera's voice muffled. "No… I won't," she says.

She scooted closer to Gokudera still caressing her little brother's tresses. "I hate myself, Bianchi! I hate me!" Gokudera says as he began punching his own head. "S-Stop!" Bianchi says as she held Gokudera's wrists. Gokudera looks up at her and saw his sister smiling sympathetically at him. Without a word Gokudera hug her. Bianchi smiled and return the hug. Gokudera close his eyes and hug his sister tightly. Then, he began crying.

When Gokudera has stopped crying, Bianchi stood up and smiles. "I'll leave you alone for awhile to think. I-I'll just be downstairs if need anything," she says and headed for the door.

Gokudera lies down on his bed looking up the ceiling. He sighs as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. He calmed down a bit. But the feeling of being hurt so much is still present on his heart. I want to die. 'I really, really want to die.' He thought. He eyed the drawer where he kept some blades he uses for sewing and sighs again.

'What am I going to do now? Everything is messed up. My world is messed up and I'm already messed up.' He thought.

'I have to change.'

That's the only words that pop up on his mind. Ever since he was young he always felt weak and helpless. He always depends on Yamamoto or Bianchi in everything. But now he has to do something. Something for himself.

He opens his bedside table and grabs a small box of cigarettes. He knew he wasn't supposed to smoke. Bianchi never knows that he's smoking. But there was a time when Yamamoto caught him. Yamamoto scolded him for smoking and lectures him the whole day about what will happen to him in the future if he smokes. But now he doesn't give a slight damn about that.

He lights the cigarette and put it in his lips. 'It's so calming…' He thought as he closes his eyes. He puts down the cigarette and blows a puff of smoke.

'Just you wait Yamamoto… I'll show you.

I'll definitely show you…

That I have change.'

. . . . .

A few days has already passed since Gokudera saw the incident. He was always sulking and doesn't care about anything. He doesn't give a fucking damn about what's happening around him. Even to Yamamoto.

He was walking to school when he heard Yamamoto calls for him. But he didn't stop to wait for him. Why would he? He's just a friend. No more, no less. He knew that Yamamoto is hiding something from him. He doesn't wants to see Yamamoto because he knew that seeing his face would only break his own heart.

He was walking as fast as he could or almost running just to avoid Yamamoto. But the older teen was able to catch up to him. "H-Hey, Dera! Why are you-" Yamamoto says but stopped when he looks at the silver haired teen.

Yamamoto looks at Gokudera. He saw the dark circles under Gokudera's eyes. He also notices that the younger teen's eyes were puffy and tired. His used to be moist and red lips were now pale and cracked. His usual pale complexion had been paler. "G-Gokudera-san, is everything alright?" He asks worriedly. He reaches out his hand to touch Gokudera's pale cheeks but his hand was slap away by the younger teen. "D-Don't touch me," Gokudera mumbled. "What?" Yamamoto says confuse. "Just get away from me leave me alone," the younger teen says. Yamamoto was still confused on what his friend is saying to him. "Gokudera, I don't understand. What's going on?" He asks. Gokudera just sighs and lick his dry lips. "Leave me alone." He muttered and walks away from Yamamoto.

"Wait!" Yamamoto says and grabbed the silver haired teen's arm. "Fuck off!" Gokudera shouts at him. Yamamoto's eyes widened on what Gokudera had said. "Gokudera, I want to know what in the world is going on!" Yamamoto says his voice rising. Instead of answering Gokudera snatch his arm away from Yamamoto's grip and ran to Namimori High.

Gokudera's hands fell on his knees when he arrives at Namimori High. He felt like his chest was going to be ripped in to two. He ran as fast as he could just to get away from Yamamoto. He knew that if he's going to stay there any longer he could burst out crying in front of Yamamoto. And he doesn't want that to happen. He doesn't want to cry in front of Yamamoto ever again. He's tired of Yamamoto comforting him because he knows that Yamamoto only looks at him as a friend.

Yamamoto was left alone still speechless on what happened earlier. 'Was that even Dera I saw back there?' He asks himself. He began to walk slowly. Still trying to get his mind working on what happened a little while ago. His deep thoughts were cut off by a giggling voice that he heard. He turns to his right and saw Haruko grinning at him. "Neh, Yamamoto-san why are you brooding?" She asks. Yamamoto shook his head slowly and smile at the blonde weakly. "I'm just thinking of something, Haruko-chan," he says. "Oh… do you-uh… wanna walk to school together if that's okay?" Haruko says. Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "Really? Thanks," she says. Then, she slides her left arm on Yamamoto's right arm. Yamamoto didn't mind, though. He just looks at Haruko without saying anything. His mind was still on Gokudera. 'I wonder what's going on with him.'

When it was lunch time Yamamoto was still looking for Gokudera to talk about him and ask if everything's alright. But he wasn't able to find the silver haired teen. Instead, Yamamoto found himself having a lunch with Haruko.

Gokudera was having lunch in the rooftop alone. 'Maybe being alone is much better than to be with that baseball freak.' He thought as he put his bento on his lunch bag. 'I wonder if he's having fun with Haruko.'

He lies down on the cemented floor and looks up the sky. 'Is he angry about what happened this morning?' He thought. He recoils when he remembers the look on the older teen's face. 'He was hurt at the same time worried.' Gokudera thought. 'I know that look. It was the same look he always gives me after he fights with the bullies that's bullying me during grade school.'

He turns to his side and closed his eyes.

It was already dismissal and Gokudera was stuffing books to his locker. He closes his locker forcefully and gasps when he saw Yamamoto looking at him. Gokudera didn't mind him instead he avoided him by passing beside him without saying a word. "What the hell is going on with you? You've been avoiding me since morning!" Yamamoto hissed as he grabs Gokudera's arm. Gokudera just kept his mouth close. "You're not going to answer me?" Yamamoto asks as he looks at the smaller teen. He sighs. "Gokudera, what's going on tell me. Please," he begged. Gokudera just shrugs. 'Damn. He's really not saying, huh?' Yamamoto thought already annoyed. "Look, I'm sorry," he says as he release Gokudera's arm. Gokudera just looks at the floor, mouth tightly closed. "Why are you giving me a silent treatment?" Yamamoto asks. "Just leave me alone. Yamamoto," Gokudera says and with that he took his leave.

Yamamoto's fists balled. He doesn't know what he did that made Gokudera avoid him. He's angry at the same time confuse on what's going on between himself and his best friend. "Argh!" He shouted as he gives an angry punch on a locker.

. . . . .

As the days passes by Yamamoto already gave up on talking to Gokudera. He was always shouted at or being avoided. If he corners Gokudera and asks him what the hell is wrong Gokudera doesn't answer. He always looks down and avoids Yamamoto's eyes.

He made up his mind that he should talk to Gokudera on his house. That way both of them could have the privacy if anything happens rather than talking to him at school.

He rang the doorbell on the silver haired teen's house. After a few seconds Bianchi opens the door. She was surprise to see the teen in their house. "Is Gokudera home, Bianchi?" Yamamoto asks. Before a word could escape in her lips, "Ummm… He's not here Yamamoto-san, I'm sorry I made him run an errand for me," she says. Yamamoto's shoulders fell down in disappointment. "I-Is that so?" He asks. Bianchi nods her head. "I'm sorry," she says. The tall teen manages to smile. "It's fine, Bianchi. Just tell him I pass by your house," he says. "Okay," Bianchi says. "I'll tell him," she says with a weak smile. Yamamoto smiles at her and walks away from their house sadly. 'Wow. I almost got caught in to that.' Bianchi thought as she let out a nervous breath.

Then, she rushes upstairs when Yamamoto was gone she found Gokudera lying down on his bed staring at nothing. "It was Yamamoto. I told him what you instructed," she says. "Good," Gokudera says carelessly. Gokudera didn't even know it but Bianchi was already sitting on the edge of his bed. "What's going between the two of you?" She asks. "Nothing," Gokudera muttered. "Don't 'nothing' me, Hayato. I know there is something wrong between you two. Tell me," she says sternly. "These past few days you don't eat normally like you usually do. Are you anorexic? And-and I notice that there's always dark circles under your eyes from lack of sleep. What the heck is going on, Hayato?" Bianchi asks. "Nothing's wrong, Bianchi. And I'm not anorexic," Gokudera answers. Bianchi sighs. "Hayato!" She hissed. "Tell me what the fuck is going on!" She's already losing her patience from Gokudera's sulking.

Gokudera sits up straight and looks at his sister.

"You really wanna know?" He gnarled.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Bianchi answers.

"I'm in love with Yamamoto."

Bianchi's mouth hangs open she blinks a few times. "Happy?" Gokudera. "H-Hayato…" Bianchi says softly. "Aren't I disgusting? I'm in love with my best friend. And he's a guy, too," Gokudera chuckles deeply. Then, he felt his cheeks began to burn again. He felt his eyes began to water. "I don't think you're disgusting or gross, Hayato," she says as she clasps her hands on Gokudera's cheeks. "I think it's normal to be in love with another guy," Gokudera just sighs and rolls his eyes. "No… Bianchi, yes it's normal. But for Yamamoto and me it isn't. We're best friends and…" he says his voice trailing off. "You don't want to break your friendship just because you're in love with him?" Bianchi finishes. This time Gokudera began to cry. "Is that why you're avoiding him all this time?" She added as she wipes Gokudera's tears with her thumb. Gokudera's eyes slide to the side and he gave a small nod.

Gokudera told Bianchi what happened a week ago. He told her how Yamamoto hugged Haruko and how Yamamoto always seems happy when he's around Haruko. Bianchi didn't say anything. She just listens to his brother until he was finished. "J-Just leave me alone for now," Gokudera says when he was done. Bianchi sighs and headed for the door. She opens the door slightly and turns to his brother. "Hayato," she says. "I think avoiding Yamamoto is not a good idea." With that she got out of Gokudera's room.

. . . . .

"Hayato," Bianchi called. "I'll be going to the bookstore. I'll be back in a few minutes," she says. When she heard there was no reply from her brother she sighs. 'Jeez, that guy…' she thought as she opens the front door.

Yamamoto saw that Bianchi got out of their house without turning off the lights inside. 'That idiot is inside there,' he thought. He was hiding on a dark alley near Gokudera's house. When he saw that Bianchi got inside her car and drove away, he jogs towards the house.

He was in the backyard of Gokudera's house as he picks up a stone and threw it at Gokudera's window. 'Now, let's see if you won't come out' Yamamoto thought as he picks up another stone.

Gokudera was reading a book. He jumps when he heard a tap on his window. He rolled his eyes. 'Maybe it's just the wind' he thought. Another tap was heard and he ignores it.

'What the… he's not opening it?' Yamamoto thought as he threw another stone. Then, he threw another one. After that he looks for a way to climb Gokudera's window. He smiles when he saw a ladder resting on the right side of the house.

Gokudera was already annoyed about what in the world is tapping on his window. He stood up and opens the curtain angrily. He pushes his window up and looks around. When he saw nothing, he was about to close his window when,

"Boo." Yamamoto says as he faces Gokudera.

'"FUCK!"

Gokudera shouted at the top of his voice. He was shock to see Yamamoto. He touches his chest. His heart was beating rapidly from the shock of seeing Yamamoto.

"What the fuck! Are you trying to kill me?! Get the hell outta here!" He shouted. He was about to close the window when Yamamoto stopped him. Yamamoto held both of his arms and got inside his room. "Get out!" He shouted as he pushes Yamamoto away. "No! We need to talk!" Yamamoto says. Gokudera stops shouting when he heard Yamamoto's loud voice. He had never seen the male raise his voice before.

Yamamoto grips his shoulders and slams his back against the wall. "Get off me!" Gokudera shouts trying to escape from Yamamoto. He knew that Yamamoto is stronger than him but that didn't stop him from trying to escape. "Gokudera!" Yamamoto says. Gokudera stops moving and looks at Yamamoto nervously. He gulps when his eyes look straight at Yamamoto.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto says this time a bit softer. "Why… why are you avoiding me?" Gokudera's eyes began to water. He slides his eyes to the side. He can't stop shaking. His whole body was quivering. "T-That's none of your damn business." He muttered.

"It is! Don't you know that I'm already going crazy thinking what I did to make you avoid me?! Huh!" He shouted. Gokudera wince at Yamamoto's loud voice. He's already getting frightened at Yamamoto. He licks his lips refusing to answer the question of the older teen.

Yamamoto saw that Gokudera's already getting scared and anxious of him. He releases his grip but slam his palms on the wall beside Gokudera's head.

"Why are you doing this to me, Gokudera?" He asks.

Gokudera looks at him. He gathered all the strength that he has to speak to Yamamoto. "It's because I hate you." He says silently.

Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows. Curious on what the silver haired teen has stated. "What?" He says, confuse. "I hate you, Yamamoto," Gokudera replies a little louder.

"But why?"

"You won't understand. "

"Did I do something to… to disappoint you or-or to embarrassed you? Gokudera, please tell me," Yamamoto says as his hands fell down.

"You didn't I just hate you."

"I don't wanna see your face ever again, Yamamoto and I want you to stop talking to me," Gokudera says. He felt like he was being stab with each word that came out of his mouth. He doesn't want to be away from Yamamoto but when Haruko is around he always get himself hurt. So, it's better to distance himself away from the older teen.

Yamamoto was speechless. He can't believe what Gokudera had said. 'He had change' he thought.

Gokudera sighs deeply. "And I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Yamamoto almost felt his heart cracked. "No!" He says. "Well, yes! I don't want to be your friend any longer. Now, will you please get out of my house?" Gokudera gnarled. "I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me what the hell is wrong with you and what the hell is going on!" Yamamoto shouted. He was annoyed and confuse at the same time.

"You'll know the reasons someday, Yamamoto. I want to stop being your friend. Now, get out!" Gokudera says pointing at the door. "S-Shut up! Tell me what's going on!" Yamamoto says as he grips Gokudera's shoulders again. "OUT! NOW!" Gokudera screamed. He pushes Yamamoto away and fell down on his knees. He was already crying and he hates himself for that.

Yamamoto's heart broke when he saw Gokudera crying. It was already a long time since he saw the silver haired teen cried. And he can't forgive himself for letting Gokudera cry again. He looks at the smaller teen cry miserably. He wants to help Gokudera up but he knew if he does Gokudera would only push him away.

He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know why Gokudera is being like this. He ran his hand on his black silky hair and let out a shaky sigh. "If that will make you feel at ease…" he says. "Then, I'll leave."

Before he could go out of the window he looks at Gokudera for the last time. "Goodbye… Hayato," he says and got out of the window.

Gokudera's eyes widened.

'He called me… By my name…'

. . . . .

So yeah that's it!

Review! Review! Review!

I'm sorry for the typos. I wrote it during exam week.

+_+cHiZuMi19


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies~!

I updated this fic early due to the reviews you posted! Yeah, you guys are the best. I love you! Even though I'm very busy right now because of the festival in our school I tried my best in writing this(:

I know that most of you hates Haruko. Yeah, she's a little bitchy. She's not really the super mean type she's not also the super cute one. She's just… Argh! I dunno what to say to her. She's normal, I guess. So, if you hate her(really hate her!)I'm sad to say that this chapter is very Haruko-ish. It's not really entirely about her but there will be more Haruko scenes in this one.

Thanks to those reviewed the last chapter. I'm really glad you like my story.

ENJOY! ;D

Yamamoto walks away from Gokudera's backyard. He put on his hoodie. He still can't believe what happened earlier.

'I hate you, Yamamoto'

'I don't want to see your face ever again, Yamamoto. And I want you to stop talking to me'

'And I don't want to be your friend anymore'

He walks as fast as he could. He doesn't want to go home. He wants to be with Gokudera. But seeing his friend kneeling in front of him and crying; it shatters his heart in to a million pieces. Knowing the fact that he's the reason why Gokudera is being like that. He's the one that made Gokudera cry. 'I made him cry. You made your best friend cry, Yamamoto,' he thought as his fists balled up in the pocket of his hoodie.

It hurt him so much. He doesn't know anything but he hurt Gokudera without even intending to.

"FUCKING SHIT!" He screamed as he punches the wall forcefully with his right hand that it cracked. He can't forgive himself. The horrible sounds that came out of the younger teen's throat is like a knife that's been stabbing him repeatedly. He clenched his teeth and tried so hard not to shed any tears but it failed. He began to sob silently. His toned torso twitch as he release his fist from the wall, tiny bits of bricks fell down due to the impact of his punch. His right hand began to shake as blood began to drip from it but he doesn't care. It was worthless compared to the pain that he felt.

He sighs and started to walk again.

. . . . .

Yamamoto was about to enter Namimori High when he felt someone stand beside him, it was Haruko. "Oh, morning, Haruko-chan," he says with a smile. Haruko pushes back her blonde hair and smiles at the raven haired teen. "Morning, too. Yamamoto-san," she says. But when she saw Yamamoto's bandage hand, "Oh my gosh! What happened to this?" She asks worriedly. "Nah, don't worry it's fine. I-uh I just got a little accident yesterday while I was practicing," he lied. "Is it okay? It's fine, right?" Haruko says almost freaking out. She clasps Yamamoto's bandage hand with her hands and looks at the tall teen worriedly. "It's just a lil' accident, it's not really a big deal, Haruko-chan," he assured the worried blonde. "It'll heal in a few days trust me," he added with a weak smile. When he saw that Haruko is still looking at his hand he sighs. "Haruko-chan," he says as he stops walking. Haruko looks up at him still with a worried look on her face. He leans closer and touches Haruko's head. "It is fine. Trust me," he says with a wide smile. Haruko smiles at him and nodded.

When it was lunch time Gokudera decided to buy lunch at the cafeteria since he wasn't able to make one. He grabs a tray and looks at the menu that was available that day. While he was busy looking at the menu he felt someone tall stood beside him. He looks up and saw Yamamoto also looking at the menu. His eyes widened when he saw Yamamoto's bandage hand. 'D-Did he got into an accident?' he thought worriedly. He was about to ask the other teen when he caught himself. 'No, no Gokudera you must not talk to him. You must not,' he told himself. Yamamoto saw Gokudera looking at his bandage hand and he moved away from the silver haired teen. Gokudera's sad eyes look at Yamamoto's back as he walks away. He frowned a little when he saw Haruko approached the tall teen. "What's your order, kid?" A voice broke his thoughts. He saw the lunch lady looking at him impatiently. "Oh… Ummm…" He says his mind was still on Yamamoto.

. . . . .

Days pass by…

"You're going to confess to him?" Haruko's friend Nia Yoshino asks. Haruko nods as she pats powder on her cheeks. "Today?" Nia asks. Haruko rolls her eyes. "Of course, today. Didn't I tell you I'll do it as soon as possible?"

Nia sighs as she scratches the back of her head.

Nia Yoshino is Haruko's best friend since middle school. She's shorter than Haruko, has a shoulder length reddish hair and brown colored eyes. She presses her back against the cold bathroom tiles. Unlike Haruko's slim body Nia posses a petite body that made her looked younger than her age. "Also, I need to do it a little quicker since there are a lot of girls after Yamamoto-san. Right?" Haruko asks as she brushes her long blonde hair for a hundredth time already.

"Aren't you going to tell him?" Nia asks looking at Haruko on the mirror.

"Tell him what?"

Nia rolls her brown eyes. "Are you serious about this, Haruko? I-I mean…" she says her voice trails off. "Yes, I am, Nia. And it looks like you also have a thing for Yamamoto-san? Hm?" Haruko says raising a thin eyebrow. "No I don't! I-It's just that… Don't you think you might as well tell him?" Nia says. She washes her hands on the faucet and grabs a paper towel.

"I'll tell him and then what? You want Yamamoto-san to hate me?" Haruko says looking at Nia. "That's not it, Haruko," Nia replies as she dries her hands with the paper towel. "Then what is it! It looks like you don't want your best friend to be happy!" Haruko says raising her voice.

Nia threw the paper towel on the trash bin and looks at Haruko. "Of course I want you to be happy! I mean, to be happy for real," she says. "It's just that I want you to be happy without deceiving Yamamoto-san."

"So, now you're saying I'm deceiving him?" Haruko scoffs. "Nia, if you're looking for a fight I'm sorry I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not looking for a fight, Haruko," Nia says. "

Haruko places both of her hands on Nia's petite shoulders. "If you really are my best friend you'll support me and… be happy for me," she says. Nia just sighs and slides her eyes to the side. "I-I guess," she muttered. "Good. Now let's go. Biology starts in two minutes," Haruko says as she holds Nia's hands.

'I hope you'll be really be happy with this, Haruko-chan,' Nia thought as she and Haruko steps out of the washroom.

When dismissal came, "H-How do I look?" Haruko asks adjusting her ponytail. "Cool," Nia answers. She adjusted her cheerleading uniform and looks at her best friend. "Wish me luck," Haruko says with a smile. "Yeah, good luck," Nia says with an assuring smile. Haruko nods and headed on the other side of the field.

"I-Is Yamamoto-san here?" Haruko asks on a baseball player. The baseball player nodded and smiled at her. "Oi! Yamamoto-san! Someone's looking for you!" He shouted. When Haruko saw Yamamoto jogs towards her direction she gave her thanks to the baseball player. "Hey, Haruko-chan!" Yamamoto says as he approached the blonde. Haruko blushes and felt her heart beats a little faster. "Don't you have cheerleading practices?" Yamamoto asks. "Y-Yeah, we do. Our captain is a little late today," she replies. They sat on a bench and Haruko looks at Yamamoto.

"How's your hand?" She asks looking at Yamamoto's injured hand. This time it was only slightly bandage. "Yeah, it's fine. I told you it'll heal soon," Yamamoto says with a smile. "Is it okay for you to be practicing with your hand like that?" Haruko asks. "It already healed a little bit. So, I guess it's fine. I have to practice for a game with Koya High School," he explains. "A game? When?" Haruko asks. Yamamoto shrugs his shoulder. "I don't really know. But our coach said that the match will be coming soon," Yamamoto replies. "I want our team to be in the nationals after all," he added. "You haven't lose in a game ever since you started high school, right?" Haruko questions. Yamamoto smiles and shook his head slowly. "I haven't,"

"Cheer for me during the game, okay?" Yamamoto asks. Haruko began to feel herself blush. "I will! I'll be your biggest fan there!" She giggles. 'No, Haruko-chan. Gokudera's my biggest fan. But he'll not be there to cheer for me,' Yamamoto thought sadly.

There was silence for awhile.

Haruko took out a box from her duffel bag.

Silence again.

"Y-Yamamoto-san did you ever have a girlfriend?" Haruko asks breaking the silence.

Yamamoto's head turns to Haruko in a lightning speed. "E-Eh?" He asks unable to absorb the question on his mind. "D-Did Yamamoto-san ever have a girlfriend?" Haruko repeated a little louder. Yamamoto's jaw hangs open. He doesn't know how to answer. "N-No," he replies. Haruko smiles to herself. 'That means I'll be his first girlfriend' she thought happily. "How about you Haruko-chan? Did you ever have any boyfriend?" Yamamoto asks looking at her. At first Haruko hesitated to answer. "I-I have. During my freshmen year," she replies. "I'm not surprise. With that pretty looks," Yamamoto chuckles. Haruko smiles at him slightly.

She let out a shaky breath.

She gathered all her strength and courage.

"Y-Yamamoto-san, please accept this," she says giving Yamamoto the box. Yamamoto smiles and accepts the box. "Thank you," he says. Haruko held her hands together.

"Yamamoto-san," she says.

Yamamoto looks at her straight in the eyes.

"P-Please go out with me and be my b-boyfriend," Haruko says with a weak smile.

Yamamoto felt his throat grow dry. He doesn't know how to answer Haruko. If he rejects Haruko he'll definitely add another load of guiltiness on his back. But if he accepts her… Well, he admits Haruko is definitely prettier than the other girls who have confessed to him. He cleared his throat and manages to smile weakly at the eager blonde.

"I'm sorry, Haruko-chan," he says.

"What?" Haruko squeak.

"Well," he says and scratches the back of his head. "The thing is that-" Yamamoto says but he was cut off by Haruko. "D-Does Yamamoto-san likes somebody else? A-Are you going out with someone? Am I n-not pretty enough?" Haruko asks. She felt like a bucket of ice was thrown over her. Yamamoto had just rejected her without thinking or having any second thoughts.

'He rejected me,' Haruko thought devastated.

"I'm not going out with anyone. And Haruko-chan listen, you are not ugly, okay? I think you are one of the prettiest girl's I've ever met in my entire life," Yamamoto says. He was scared that maybe Haruko will do something. He looks at the blonde sadly. Haruko felt her eyes began to water. "B-But you don't like me, Yamamoto-san," she says softly. Yamamoto bit his lower lip. "I-I like you! I mean, I really, _really_ like you! But in a different way. I'm so sorry, Haruko-chan," Yamamoto felt like he can't control his mouth. Words came out even though he doesn't want to say it.

"Then, does Yamamoto-san like someone in particular?"

Yamamoto sighs and looks down. 'What will I tell her?' he thought.

"Do you like somebody else, Yamamoto-san?" Haruko's shaky voice broke his thoughts. She held her breath as she waited for raven haired teen's answer.

Yamamoto faces Haruko. He licks his lower lip and looks at the blonde. "I dunno. I guess, there is," he says with a slight smile.

Haruko smiles at him. She sniffs and swallows her tears. She felt like there's a large lump on her throat, "That's cool. What a lucky person," she whispered. Then, she stood up. Her legs felt weak as she took a step.

Yamamoto saw that Haruko is walking wobbly. "H-Haruko-chan, are you o-okay?"

Haruko wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. She began to cry. She held up her left hand and made a thumbs-up sign saying that she's fine.

'Haruko-chan…' Yamamoto thought as he watches the blonde walk unsteadily.

Haruko felt her vision become blurry and she collapse on the grassy field.

. . . . .

"She's just a little stress. Maybe from the pressure she's experiencing nowadays. It's really common for students like you, especially for girls," the nurse explains to Nia. "She's fine there's nothing to worry about. She just needs to rest," the nurse added. Then, she opens the curtain and took her leave.

Nia sighs and looks at a sleeping Haruko. 'I wonder what happened back there. Why is Haruko being like this,' she thought. 'Maybe… Yamamoto-san rejected her,'

After while, Nia heard soft grunts she looks at her best friend worriedly. "H-Haruko-chan, are you alright?" She asks. Haruko opens her eyes slowly she smiles when she saw her best friend standing beside her with a worried look on her face. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I was-uh… I was just a little shock, I guess," she says softly. She looks around. Nia saw the puzzled looked on her best friend's face. "You collapse on the field," she says. "What happened back there?"

Haruko looks at the ceiling and exhaled. She closes her eyes and tried her best to relax her body. "Yamamoto-san had just rejected me," she whispers. She felt a single tear fell down from her right eye.

Nia looks at Haruko with a sympathetic look on her face. "I think he really cares about you, Haruko. He brought you here when you collapse," she says quietly. Then, she moved closer and hugs Haruko kindly. "It's okay. Just let out. I'm here for you, Haruko," she speaks softly. Haruko stretched out his arms and hugs Nia tightly. She began to weep silently. "Just let it out. I'm here," Nia says over and over again.

Yamamoto put on a clean shirt and grabs his backpack. He just finished with practice. All afternoon his mind was on Haruko. 'She fainted because of me,' Yamamoto thought. He slams his locker shut. "Yamamoto-san, going home already? Don't you wanna hang-out?" His fellow teammate asks. Yamamoto manages to smile. "I'll pass. I still need to do something," he says. Then, he leaves the locker room.

He jogs going to the nurse office. He opens the door slowly and steps inside. "Yes, can I help you?" A nurse asks. "Ummm…" Yamamoto began. "The-uh… the girl I brought here earlier. Is she okay?" The nurse looks at the board she was holding and faces Yamamoto. "Sakamoto Haruko? Yes, she's okay. She just needs to rest," the nurse asks. Yamamoto gave a sigh of relief. "Where is she now?" He asks. "I'm sorry but she and her friend leaved the clinic a few minutes ago," the nurse apologize. "I-It's fine. Thanks, again," Yamamoto says then he exits the nurse's office.

. . . . .

Gokudera is doing his homework in the library when he saw Haruko entered the place. The blonde settle a few tables away from him. Their eyes met each other and the blonde smiled at him weakly. Gokudera ignored her and return in doing his homework. 'Why the fuck is she smiling at me like that?' he thought as scribble down some notes. He looks at his watch it's already time for practices. 'Why is she here? Doesn't she have cheerleading practices?'

Then, she saw Haruko stood up. He wondered maybe the blonde will proceed to the field for cheerleading but he was surprise when Haruko walk towards him. 'Oh, no she's not…' Haruko stood beside him and cocked her head to the side. "That's where the thesaurus could be found, right?" she asks pointing to a shelf behind Gokudera. Gokudera turns his back to look at the shelf and nodded. "Y-Yeah. That's it," he muttered. "Don't you have a practice?" He asks quietly. Haruko stood on her toes and pulled out a thick book. "Yep. But I'm skipping practice today. I collapse on the field yesterday, you know and Yamamoto-san brought me to the nurse's office," Haruko says with a pause she walks beside Gokudera. Gokudera's ears perked up hearing Yamamoto's named being mention. He scrunched his nose and continues to write down on his notebook. "The nurse told me that I need to rest due to pressure," Haruko finishes as she held the thesaurus on her chest. "I-Is that so? Get well soon, I guess," Gokudera says carelessly. "Thanks," Haruko says. "I gotta go. See ya around," she said with a smirk on her face.

Gokudera eyed her angrily as she walks. Her hips sashays as she walks going back to her table. When Gokudera saw that she's already sitting down he return his eyes on his notebook. He scribbles down a few more notes and closed his notebook angrily.

He almost broke his pencil in to two just thinking about Yamamoto carrying that stupid blonde in to the nurse's office. But he also thought how lucky it is for Haruko to be carried by Yamamoto's strong arms. 'How I wish it was me…' he thought sadly as he slumps down on his seat. But his eyes widened, he sits up straightly and shook his head quickly. 'No, Gokudera! Don't think about that! You're acting like a fucking homo already!' he thought.

He picks up a book and pretends to read it but the truth is he's looking at Haruko. 'It's been a long time already since they both knew other I wonder if they're already going out,' he wonders. He could not think of a reason for Yamamoto not to like Haruko.

. . . . .

A few days later…

"Okay, boys! Listen up, listen up! We will have a match with Koya High School. This is serious, okay? I want you to be here early tomorrow. I'm also sorry to say that maybe we'll end up late. You don't want to lose on Koya High, don't you?" The baseball coach asks. "No coach!" The boys answered in unison. "Then, follow all my instructions! Now, go home and get a goodnight's sleep, don't forget to eat a lot! Practice will be more intense starting tomorrow, get it?" The coach says loudly. "Yes coach!" The boys replied together. "Ummm… Coach, when will be the game?" Someone asks. "Oh, yeah, the game. It'll be four weeks from now. We really need to practice hard. Koya High is no easy opponent they've already snatch a few trophies in the championship. Beating Koya High will be one step forward for the championship," the coach explains. "You may go now!" He finished.

Yamamoto took off his baseball cap and ran his hand on his sweaty hair. He looks to the other side of the field and saw that the cheering squad is also having a meeting. He catches a glimpse of Haruko talking to a co-member of the cheering squad. He didn't really have the time to talk to the blonde after her confession to him. He doesn't know what to say to her. 'Maybe now will be the good time to have a chat with her,' he thought.

When the girls began to scurry going to their locker room, Yamamoto jogs towards them. "H-Haruko-chan!" he called. The blonde stop walking and turn her head to look at who's calling her. She smiled slightly when she saw Yamamoto jogs towards her.

"H-Hey," Yamamoto greeted.

"Hi…" Haruko says softly.

"So, ummm…" Yamamoto started. "How've you been? I mean, are you okay now?" He asks. Haruko nods her head. "Yeah. I only need to rest a little," she replies. "That's cool, then," Yamamoto says with a smile. "Will you be cheering for us on the game, right?" he asks. "Expect us to be there," Haruko chuckles.

There was silence on their conversation.

"Haruko-chan," Yamamoto says with a sad look. "I want to say this again. I am really sorry about what happened a few days ago. I'm sorry but I can't go out with you," Haruko smiles weakly and touches Yamamoto's cheek with her hand. "There's really nothing to apologize, Yamamoto-san," she says sympathetically. "I-I guess you're not really the guy for me. Maybe it's not really my t-time to fall in love, you know," she laughs lowly. She puts down her hand and held Yamamoto's hands tightly. "Stop feeling sorry and be happy now, okay? I want to see that cheery grin on your face again. You look cuter on it," she giggles but deep inside she felt like she's going to cry. Yamamoto nodded and smiles. "That's much better now," Haruko says softly.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Yamamoto offered. "Sure. Why not?" Haruko says with a weak smile, she lets go of Yamamoto's hands. "I just need to shower wait for me on the gate, okay?" Yamamoto says. "Okay," she replies. When Yamamoto was gone she began to cry silently. 'I'm okay, Yamamoto-san. Don't worry. I hope you'll not regret with your decisions,' she thought gloomily.

. . . . .

This took out longer than I had expected so wait for the last chapter, okay? I'll have some shitty announcement to make!

Really sorry if there are any typos):

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'll update soon! See ya!

+_+cHiZuMi19


	4. Chapter 4

As most of you know

.

.

.

.

I'm still alive! Muahahaha!

Nah, as I'm saying I'm still here. Sorry for the long wait… Really busy these past few weeks. Now, before exams starts again I'm going to post the last chappy of ARC. This is really a long one(10,000 words? Haha!).

This is where all the hardships come to end. Yes, this is where Yamamoto comes face to face with Gokudera. I really like writing the last part, ya know.

Thank you for supporting ARC for the past month. To those who have reviewed thank you so-so much!:)

*bows head then, waves hands like an idiot*

Now…

Go read the last chappy of ARC… It's much better:]

. . . . .

Gokudera was going to class. He was walking slowly. He passes beside Yamamoto not even caring to say anything to the tall teen. Yamamoto was talking to his friends when he saw Gokudera in the corner of his eyes. Gokudera just walks beside him like they don't know each other at all.

"I-Isn't that Gokudera-san, Yamamoto?" his teammate asks.

"Yeah" Yamamoto replies. Then, he changes the subject before anyone could ask what is wrong with the both of them.

. . . . .

Gokudera was sprinting down the hall. He needs to hand in his geometry homework or else he'll get detention for the first time in his entire life. "S-Sensei!" He shouted when he saw his geometry teacher. He approaches the tall teacher and hand him a piece of paper. "T-That's my h-homework, sensei," he says breathlessly. The teacher raised an eyebrow and accepted Gokudera's homework. "Good thing you were able to catch me, Gokudera-kun," he says with a pause. He pushes back his glasses and looks at the silver haired teen. "Because if not you'll definitely spend the rest of the afternoon in the detention room. Don't want that to happen on a straight A student, hm?" He chuckles evilly. "I-I understand, sensei," Gokudera replies. The teacher grunted and took his leave. His black shoes clicking with every step he takes. Gokudera sighs. 'Tch, I hate that guy,' he thought.

He was about to turn and go back to class when someone bump on him accidentally. Books and papers came flying everywhere. "Ngnhhh…" He grunted. He was lying on the floor. 'My back hurts,' he thought. "I-I'm very sorry!" The guy he bumped with apologizes. He opens his eyes slowly and he gasps when he saw Yamamoto on top of him. It's like time stops when they stare on to one another. Yamamoto also looks at him surprisingly. They stayed like that for a few seconds when Gokudera felt that his cheeks began to heat up. He pushes Yamamoto away and started collecting the scattered books and papers. "S-Sorry, about that," Yamamoto muttered. He began to help Gokudera collecting his stuff. When they were done Gokudera just walks away from Yamamoto leaving the baseball player in the deserted hallway.

'A month has already passed and he's still ignoring me,' Yamamoto thought as he looks at Gokudera's back.

. . . . .

Haruko stares at Yamamoto as he pitches the ball swiftly. Nia looks at her and follow her best friend's gaze. She sighs and shook he head slowly. "Ha-ru-ko!" She says playfully and nudges the other girl's arm with her elbow. Haruko looks at her and raises her eyebrows. "Come on, stop staring at Yamamoto-san. You've been drooling over him since this morning," she says. Haruko frowned. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, yes, you do,"

Haruko sighs, her slim shoulders slumping down. "I-I just can't help it. I always felt comfortable and happy every time I look at him," she says with a slight smile. "Stop dreaming, princess. You can't have Yamamoto-san, so get over it," Nia says sounding like a mother. Haruko rolls her eyes. "Eh… Nia-san, is so mean," she pouted. "Oh, shut up!" Nia hissed then, she attacks Haruko. She began to tickle Haruko's sides. "S-Stop it!" Haruko laughs. She fell down on the grassy ground laughing hardly. "It's my revenge now!" Haruko shouted as she climbs on top of Nia and began to tickle her sides. The two of them tickle each other at their hearts content. Then, they stopped and lay down. "We've never done that for awhile," Nia giggles. "Yeah," Haruko replied.

They stayed like that for awhile. They didn't say anything just laying down on the grassy field and staring at the blue sky. Haruko felt happy doing this with Nia. It's been awhile since they've been like this.

"Neh, Nia-chan,"

"Hm?"

"Thank you… For everything,"

Haruko smiles just as those words left her lips. After while, Nia began giggling, "what?" Haruko asks sensitively. "You sound funny, Haruko. It doesn't suit you to be angel-like," she giggles. "That hurts. I thought you're my friend," Haruko muttered turning her back against Nia. Nia rolls her eyes and shook Haruko's left shoulder. "Just kidding, Haruko-chan," she says in a tiny voice. "Shut up," Haruko mumbles. "Haruko-chan!" Nia moaned. She hugged Haruko. Haruko closes her eyes and sighs contentedly. "Don't worry. It's nothing, that's what friends are for, right?" Nia says softly. This time Haruko faces her and nodded slowly.

"Enough with the drama. Practice ended twenty minutes ago, we look like fools here!" Nia laughs. Haruko began to stand up. Nia extended her arms. "Help me stand up," she says, she closes her eyes and smiles widely. Haruko snickers and grab Nia's hands. Nia stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Let's shower. I smell bad," Haruko says sniffing her uniform.

They began to walk together, holding each other's hands and swinging it back and forth.

Nia looks at Haruko with sad eyes. She looks at her friend's cheerful smile.

'Haruko-chan… Please don't hate me. I need to do this. I'm very sorry,'

. . . . .

Gokudera was passing by the playground when he heard someone shouted, "Get down!" But when he turns right it was already too late a baseball was going to hit him in the face. He closes his eyes quickly. But when he heard a loud thud he opens his eyes slowly. He gasps when he saw a hand covered in baseball glove is in front of his face. That hand just save his face. He looks at the owner of the hand and saw a tall black haired kid looking straight ahead with a serious look. "Oi! Hiro-kun you should be careful next time!" The black haired kid shouted. Gokudera squeaks as the kid turns his head and face him with a stern look. But the kid began to smile as he puts his glove hand down.

"I'm really sorry about that. Hiro-kun sometimes gives too much strength when he bats the ball," the kid apologizes. Gokudera nodded slowly. He was still speechless about the ball almost hitting him straight in the face. He gulps as he looks at the kid's friendly black eyes. 'He looks nice,' he thought. "You're probably new here, huh? Didn't see your face around before," the kid says. Gokudera nodded again. This time the kid frowned a little, "Can't you talk? Are you deaf?" The kid asks as he cocks his head to the side. Gokudera shook his head quickly. "Of course, I can talk!" He says. "Thanks for saving me."

"I'm-" the black haired kid began.

"I've been looking for you!" A voice gasps. Gokudera looks up and saw his sister frowning at him. Bianchi looks at his little brother with a scowl on her face. "Look! You're already of dirty!" She scolded Gokudera. Then, she grabs Gokudera's arm and dragged him away from the black haired kid.

Gokudera turns his back and looks at the black haired kid. The black haired kid smiles and waves at him. Gokudera just smiles at him as he let his sister drag him all the way down the street.

. . . . .

"Nerd! Nerd! Nerd!"

"What kind of person has a silver colored hair?"

"You don't belong here."

"What a freak!"

"Shut up and go back to Italy!"

Gokudera covered his ears as he ran to the corner of the room. The bullies followed him and repeatedly saying those words. "FREAK! NERD! FREAK!" They said unison. Gokudera slumps down in the corner of the room covering his ears and crying. "Get away from me!" He shouted. The bullies kept saying harsh things on him. "I said leave me alone!" He shouted as he pushes a kid that's bullying him. But the kid only pushes him harder and he fell down on the floor. "What a sore loser!" The kid laughs. Gokudera only covers his eyes as he cries harder.

"Loser! Loser! Loser!" They said again and again. They push Gokudera on the floor and pinch his pale skin. "Stop it, please!" He cried. But they only laugh at him. "Leave me alone!" He screamed. The bullies made a face on him. They stuck their tongue out and rolled their eyes at him.

One kid tried to grab a handful of Gokudera's silver locks. "Stop it! It hurts!" Gokudera yelps. The kid shook his head from left to right in a forceful manner. "Look at him! He's like a dog!" The kid that's gripping his hair says. They began to snicker and laugh. Another kid pinches his cheek very hard, the skin turned red Gokudera screams in pain while the bullies laugh at him. "Stop, please!" He cried. He touches his cheek with a shaky hand. "Oi, oi! Seki, pull his hair again and pour this on him!" A boy called. They boy whom they call Seki grabs his hair again and shook him. Gokudera couldn't do anything. He was only screaming and crying at the same time. 'I couldn't do anything. They're bigger than me…' he thought as his head was being shook. After while, Seki poured water with ice on Gokudera's head which made him scream and he cries harder. "It suits him." Someone murmured. Gokudera was already shaking from the cold water. The kids just laugh and snorted at him.

"Looks, like you're really enjoying back there, hm?"

The kids stopped laughing. Gokudera only looks down assuming it was another kid that will bully him. 'I would definitely die here…' he thought as his body shook. 'S-Somebody… Please, save me,'

"Leave us alone! You don't have business with us!" A boy shouted. "But don't you think hurting another kid is a bit harsh? And a transfer student, too?" The kid answered. Gokudera hugs his knees tightly as he listens to the conversation, he let his eyes roam around the floor. "Shut up! Don't act tough when you're so wimpy!" The boy name Seki shouts. "Oh, yeah?" The kid says.

Gokudera winces when he heard a punch and a gasp. "Oi, he brought Seki down," someone says. Gokudera saw that Seki had already fallen on the floor. Then, after a few second all he heard where shouts, gasps and punches. He didn't bother to look up. He doesn't want to, he was too scared. "Let's run! We'll definitely be dead if he'll catch us!" A boy shouted. Then, Gokudera heard the running of kids away from him.

There was silence for awhile.

"Neh, are you okay?"

Gokudera saw that the kid was walking towards him. He gasps and pulled his body closer to the wall. "H-Hey, I won't hurt you," the kid says. He kneeled in front of Gokudera and touches his hair. Gokudera recoils and hugged his knees tightly. He buried his face to his knees and began sobbing.

"I won't hurt you," the kid repeated. He touches Gokudera's wet hair. Gokudera sniffed and look up at the kid.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was the kid who had saved him yesterday! "You…" he whispers. The kid also looked surprise but he smiled. "I also saved you yesterday," he chuckles.

"Let's get outta here before those kids could come back," the kid says. Gokudera didn't say anything. He wishes for someone to save him and this it. The black haired kid put Gokudera's left arm around his shoulders. "Come on," the kid grunted. Both of them stood up and walked outside of the classroom slowly.

They arrived at the back portion of the school. The kid let Gokudera sit down on the ground as he pulled out a towel from his bag. "Wait here for awhile," the kid says. He jogs going to the nearest faucet and wet the towel. Then, he comes back. He kneels down in front of Gokudera and wipes his dirty face with his towel. He wipes away Gokudera's tears. Gokudera winces when the black haired kid ran his towel on the red mark on his cheek.

"S-Sorry 'bout that," the kid murmurs. "They did this to you?"

Gokudera nods. "Why are you helping me?" He asks. He knew he should be thankful because someone helped him. But he really has the urge to ask the kid. The kid shrugs his shoulder as he continues to clean Gokudera's face. "I guess, I just can't stand it when I see someone suffering for no reason," he answers. He stops cleaning Gokudera's face.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you,"

The kid stretches out his hand. "I-I'm Gokudera Hayato," Gokudera says and shook the kid's hand slowly. "Gokudera-kun… Cool name," Yamamoto says with a smile. Gokudera eyed Yamamoto's bruised jaw worriedly. 'He got that because of me,' he thought sadly. "Yamamoto-kun," Gokudera says softly as he touch the other kid's bruised jaw. Yamamoto winces, Gokudera put down his hand and looks at the black haired kid anxiously. "It's okay. An ice will take care of that later. Don't worry about it," Yamamoto chuckles. He put the towel back inside his bag and took out a blue shirt. "Wear this. You're shirt is wet isn't it? This will make you feel much better," he says. Gokudera thank him and wore Yamamoto's shirt. "It's a little big, though," Yamamoto sighs. Gokudera just smiles at him.

Yamamoto sat beside him and offered him a sandwich. Gokudera accepted it and looks at Yamamoto. "Don't worry, I also have one. Let's eat together, okay?" He says. Gokudera smiles as he unpacks the sandwich. "Where did you come from anyway?" Yamamoto asks. "Italy," Gokudera says as he chews. "Neh, that's cool! You get to ride a plane!" Yamamoto says happily. "Yeah," Gokudera agrees. Then, both boys began to chat. They chat about their lives. Yamamoto talks most of the time. He asks Gokudera questions which the silver haired kid also answers. Yamamoto notices that Gokudera doesn't really talk much. 'I guess, he's still traumatize about the bullying incident,' he thought.

"You know… I suggest you transfer to another school as soon as possible. This school really has a lot of bullying incidents. You're not really safe here," Yamamoto says as he finishes his sandwich.

Gokudera looks at him. He put down his sandwich. 'Yamamoto-kun, is really kind to me. I like him. I wish I could be with him always.' He thought with a slight smile. 'He saved me twice already,'

"Are you also transferring school, Yamamoto-kun?" Gokudera asks silently. Yamamoto nodded. "I'll be going away after a week. My father enrolled me to Namimori Elementary. He said I'll be much comfortable there," the black haired teen explains.

"I want to go there too, Yamamoto-kun,"

Yamamoto looks at him and smiles. "Okay, then. Let's go to school there together. Ask your parents first. I'm sure they'll let you go after the bullying incident," he says. Gokudera's smile widened and he nodded.

"Thank you so much, Yamamoto-kun," Gokudera whispers as he hugs Yamamoto. Yamamoto's eyes widened as he looks at the silver-haired kid. But he manages to smile and tousle Gokudera's hair. "You're welcome, too. Gokudera-kun," He murmurs. Gokudera's smile widened as he hugs Yamamoto tightly. He closes his eyes. Being with the black haired kid makes him feel safe and comfortable.

It makes him feel special, too.

. . . . .

Gokudera stretches his arms as he put a cigarette under his thin lips. He was sitting in front of his window eyeing the sunset behind the mountains. He saw something moving in his front yard and saw that it was his sister Bianchi watering the plants and flowers. Then, he rested his head on his windowpane as he blows a puff a smoke.

'Geez, this isn't the time to be reminiscing about my childhood,'

He closes his eyes and tried to concentrate about something other than Yamamoto. After while, he sighs giving up. He can't shift his mind to other stuff except Yamamoto. He tries to remember how much Yamamoto had helped him. How much Yamamoto risks his life, well, not entirely his life to protect him.

How much Yamamoto risks his own body to protect him.

_"I'll be here always we're best friends aren't we?" Yamamoto asks._

_Gokudera looks up at him and smiles widely. "Yeah!" He says with a nod. _

'Tch, best friends? That's was before, though,' he thought. He blows another puff of smoke as he looks out the window. He remembered when a bully punches Yamamoto on his right eye just to protect him. Gokudera smiles weakly when he remembers how much he cried that day. Yamamoto's eye swelled for almost a week and he felt very guilty for that. Even though Yamamoto's dad assured him that everything will be fine he still felt sorry for Yamamoto. 'I wonder why that idiot took the punch, it was suppose to be me' Gokudera muse over.

His cigarette grew shorter and he put it down in an ashtray. 'Just stop thinking about Yamamoto. You'll only miss him more,' Gokudera thought miserably.

He grabs a handful of his hair with both hands and ripped his hair as hard as he could. A few silver strands fell down as tears filled Gokudera's eyes.

'I really, really hate you, Yamamoto! You piece of shit!'

. . . . .

"Y-Yamamoto-san, wait up!" Nia called. Yamamoto stopped walking to look at the red haired teen running after him. "Jeez! You're so fast when walking!" Nia panted as he approaches Yamamoto. Yamamoto scratches the back of his head. "He he he, sorry 'bout that," he says. "Why did you call me anyway?" Yamamoto asks curiously.

Nia stops panting to look at the baseball player straight in the eyes. Then, she grabs Yamamoto's hand. "W-Wait! What-" Yamamoto says, surprised. "Be quiet and follow me," Nia says.

They arrived at the pool area. "Why are we here?" Yamamoto asks looking at the place curiously. "Yamamoto-san, p-please listen carefully," Nia says as she twiddles her fingers. She looks up and found the raven haired teen staring back at her. 'I guess he's really listening,' Nia thought.

"About you and Haruko-"

"Please, Nia I don't really wanna talk about it, okay? If she asks you to-"

"That's not the point here!"

Yamamoto looks shock about the sudden rise in the voice of the smaller teen. "I'm sorry," Nia muttered under her breath. "Y-Yeah, me too. Go on now, I'm listening," Yamamoto says softly.

"Haruko is lying to you."

Yamamoto blinks a few times. "Ha?"

"Haruko is lying to you!" Nia shouted. "W-W-What do you mean lying?" Yamamoto asks confusedly. Nia looks up at him. She licks her lower lip nervously. "E-Everything she told you… I mean, her parents aren't really divorce. They're abroad! And a-also when she told you that she and her sister where always f-fighting and she f-felt like she's always the l-loser in her family that's also a lie! Haruko doesn't have a sister, she has a little brother to be exact," Nia explains.

She grabs Yamamoto's shoulder and looks up at him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry you need to know about this, Yamamoto-san. I mean, I want Haruko to tell you about this personally. B-but it looks like she doesn't want to. And she didn't feel like she need to. I j-just don't want to see you around Haruko looking like a fool! It hurts me to see the both of you being so happy even though I know the mere fact that Haruko is deceiving you!" Nia cried. She let her hands fall from Yamamoto's shoulders and let out a nervous breath.

Yamamoto look stunned on what Nia had said. "Nia-chan, is everything you told me the truth? I would never forgive you if that was another lie," Yamamoto says silently. Nia was already out of words her whole body was shaking, she nodded slowly.

"Then, did she also lie when she confessed to me?"

Nia's eyes widened. She doesn't know the answer. Only Haruko knows the answer to that question. She took a deep breath, "I-I don't know, Yamamoto-san. You better ask Haruko a-about that," she says softly avoiding the raven haired teen's stare.

Yamamoto sighs. "I gotta go. I still have practice," Yamamoto says. Then, he left Nia in the pool area. Nia fell down on her knees and covered her face. She began to cry silently.

'Haruko-chan… Please forgive me.'

. . . . .

"Nia-chan, I sense that Yamamoto-san is avoiding me," Haruko says worriedly as she tied her sneakers in double knots. Nia didn't say anything. She looks at her reflection in the mirror as she tied her reddish hair in to low pigtails. "Nia-chan! Are you listening?" Haruko says loudly. "Er…Um-yeah," Nia murmurs. Haruko rolls her eyes. She slumps down on a bench and rested her cheeks on her palms. "I-I just don't understand. These past few days he seems to avoid me and sometimes he even ignores me!" Haruko complains. "M-Maybe he's just s-stress. T-The g-game is on two w-weeks, you know," Nia stammers. Haruko shot her eyes on Nia's back. "Is everything alright, Nia? You're stammering you know that?" Haruko says. "I'm fine!" Nia answers as she faces Haruko with a fake smile.

"Girls! Practice will be on five minutes. Sakamoto-san, you should be outside already since you're the vice captain," the cheerleading captain says a little annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be out," Haruko says standing up leaving Nia in the locker room. "Yoshino-san," a voice called. Nia turned around and saw her fellow cheerleader looking at her. "Yes, Mitsuki-san?" Nia asks. "Ummm, could you please zipper my back? I-uh… I can't reach it, though," the other girl explains. "Oh, sure," Nia breath. She stood up and zipper her fellow cheerleader's uniform.

Nia manages to get away from Haruko and look for Yamamoto during their water break. He spotted the baseball player and called his attention immediately.

"Something wrong, Nia-chan?" The black haired teen asks. "H-Haruko's really complaining. She says that you've been ignoring her," Nia says nervously. Yamamoto sighs and took off his baseball cap. "I was really pissed off at her. I cannot bear facing her and not burst out in front of her," Yamamoto says. "I'll talk to her whenever I want to," Yamamoto says then he jogs going back to the field leaving an anxious Nia alone.

. . . . .

A week later…

"Yamamoto-san!" Haruko hissed. She grabs the baseball player's arm. All practices were canceled that day, so the athletes were free wherever they want to go. Yamamoto stops walking and looks at the blonde. Haruko was also looking at him with furrowed brows. "What is wrong with you?" She asks silently. Yamamoto sighs and ran his hand through his hair.

"Did you really mean it when you confessed to me?"

Haruko's eyes widened at the question. "W-Why… all of a sudden?" She asks confused. "Just answer me," Yamamoto demanded. Haruko slides her eyes to the side. "O-Of course I mean it!" She says loudly. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

Yamamoto took a step forward looking straight at Haruko's eyes. Haruko gulps and moved backwards her back touch the wall. She felt her heart beating rapidly. 'M-Maybe, he changed his mind and go out with me…' Haruko thought happily.

"Are you telling me the truth when you told me you like me?" Yamamoto asks. He rested his left arm above Haruko's head. "Y-Yes, it's the truth," Haruko replies. "Then, what about your life? When you told me about your parents and you sister?" Yamamoto asks as he leans in closer. His face mere inches from Haruko. Haruko frowned a little. "It's also true… All of it," she says.

"Liar."

Haruko gasps as her widens. "I am telling the t-truth! Why do you even t-think I'm lying? Huh?!" She asks anxiously. "Yes, you are a liar, Haruko," Yamamoto says clearly. He felt bad when he rejected Haruko. But now that he knows the truth he didn't feel anything for the girl. "You're parents aren't really divorce, right? They're working abroad. And you didn't even have a sister… A little brother to be exact," Yamamoto whispers to Haruko's ear.

Haruko pushes Yamamoto away from her. "T-That's not t-true! T-That's a l-lie!" She stammers. "Yes it is!" Yamamoto hissed. Haruko gasps as she looks at Yamamoto. She didn't see the teen got angry before and she doesn't want to. She looks at Yamamoto's friendly eyes. Instead of comfort and warmth like what she sees before she saw nothing but hatred and anger. "You deceived me, Haruko! Why? You thought I would like you? You thought I would give you sympathy because of your miserable life?" Yamamoto asks, he grips Haruko's shoulders. "I didn't deceived you! It was-" Haruko cried but she was cut off by Yamamoto. "Shut up!" Yamamoto shouted. He leans closer to the blonde, "Now tell me…" He breaths. Haruko whimpers at the tightness of Yamamoto's grip. "Did you lie when you confessed to me?" Yamamoto asks. Haruko avoid Yamamoto's cold eyes.

"No… I didn't. It was true,"

Yamamoto exhales. He stopped gripping Haruko's shoulders. "I don't even know if I could forgive you for what you've done," he mumbles. "Forgive for what I've done?! I told you Yamamoto-san, everything I said was true! Who told you that? It was… It was Nia, right? She told you everything!" Haruko shouted. "It doesn't matter where I got the information… It was a lie you told me. I already research everything about you. Your parents are in America you have a small fast food chain there. And your brother's name is Tadashi Sakamoto he's a seventh grader in Chitosen Middle School. Everything I said is true, right?" Yamamoto explains. He took out his phone and showed it to Haruko. "It's Chitosen's school website. And that boy is your brother," he says. Haruko looks at the phone closely. Her mouth gapes open when she saw her brother's picture. This time she couldn't lie to Yamamoto anymore. How can she lie when she and her brother Tadashi resembles each other?

"Don't tell me this is not your brother. This even looks like you, Haruko. Only that he's a boy," Yamamoto says as he puts back his phone in his pocket. "Remember this Yamamoto; I wasn't lying to you when I confessed! I really, really like you, you know!" She says in a pleading tone. Yamamoto rolls his eyes he doesn't know whether to believed Haruko or not. "Do you also use that method to other guys?" Yamamoto says. Haruko frowns as she looks at the baseball player. "I wonder how many guys fall for that, Haruko. I wonder if it is even true when you told me you only have one boyfriend in the past. You just toyed with me, don't you?" Yamamoto says. Then, a hand slaps him in his right cheek. He touches his right cheek with a shocked expression. He saw Haruko breathing hard in front of him. Tears running down in her cheeks. "That's not true," she muttered. "Believed it or not but I was sincere when I told you I like you. I only lie to you to make… You like me more," she said softly.

"But still, a lie is still a lie," Yamamoto mumbles then he left Haruko alone.

He was walking or almost running when Nia caught him in the arm. "Where's Haruko?" She asks. "In the hallway. Near the girl's washroom," he mumbles. He caressed his right cheek. Nia's brows furrowed a little as she eyed Yamamoto's reddened right cheek. "What happened to that?" She pointed at Yamamoto's cheek. Yamamoto decided not to answer her.

"Why'd you tell me all of Haruko's secret? Aren't you a friend of hers? You should be doing anything to protect her," Yamamoto stated. "I told you everything because that's the right thing to do. I don't want you to be with Haruko looking like a fool. Although, I know this will hurt her it still not right for her to lie to you. And you also have the right to know. I spilled it out because if this continues any longer who knows… Maybe something worst could still happen," Nia explains. Yamamoto was stunned to hear that. But he manages to smile. 'Although, she knows Haruko would get hurt with this. This is still the way Nia wants to protect her best friend,' Yamamoto thought. "You're a great friend, Nia. I hope you take good care of Haruko," Yamamoto says with a smile. Nia smiles and nodded. "What h-happened to the both of you?" Nia asks curiously. "I gotta go," Yamamoto says as he refuses to answer Nia's question.

. . . . .

Nia found Haruko in front of the girl's washroom crying. "H-Haruko-chan?" She asks as she approached the crying blonde. Haruko looks up to her with a furious look on her face. "You! You told him everything, don't you?!" She shouted. "What?" Nia asks startled. "Stop acting like a dupe!" Haruko shouted. "I'm sorry, Haruko! But I need to!" Nia says as she kneels down in front of the blonde. "You need to? Or you just want to?" Haruko scoffs. "You just don't want me to be happy because you're jealous of me! You-you… always think I got a lot of opportunity compared to you!" Haruko cried. Nia's face turned in to a scowl. "That's not it!" She said angrily.

"I just want to protect you!" Nia cried. Haruko looks up at her with a disgusting look. "Protect me? Protect me?!" She screams. Nia looks around to see if there were still other students, good thing it was only the two of them. "For what Nia?! Protect me for what?" Haruko cried. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Protect you from getting hurt any further!" Nia explains.

She clasps Haruko's cheeks with her hands. "Listen to me!" She hissed. "Don't you know if you kept that lie to Yamamoto-san any longer you could've hurt yourself more! No, not just yourself but also to Yamamoto-san! Didn't you even think what would Yamamoto-san's reactions if he had heard your secrets from other people? He would've been disgusted with you! He would've hated you more! But he didn't because he knows that I'm your best friend and I'll do anything for you not to get hurt," Nia explains. She took a deep breath trying her best not to cry. Haruko's eyes widened and her mouth opens a little. Nia was right. Worst things would definitely happen if Yamamoto heard this from other students or from other people. "Get that inside your head, Haruko," Nia whispers.

"But still he hates me," Haruko stated.

Nia sighs and hold Haruko's hands. "Of course he would hate me. He's already thinking I'm such a big fat liar," Haruko laughs lowly answering her own question. "Oh, Haruko," Nia says sadly. She pulled Haruko in to a hug. Haruko began to sob silently.

. . . . .

"Hayato!" Bianchi called. She opens her brother's room slowly and found Gokudera typing something on his laptop. "Do you need something, Bianchi?" Gokudera asks his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop. "I want you to take the garbage out and help me while I bake something in the kitchen," Bianchi says crossing her arms across her chest. Gokudera turned around, "What?" He growled. Bianchi rolls her eyes and steps closer to her brother. "You should at least get out of you room! God, Hayato! Don't you know you already look like a sick person! You look very pale already and…" Bianchi says with a pause. She began to sniff. Gokudera froze at the sight of Bianchi sniffing. 'Don't tell me she…' he thought. Bianchi began to look around. "W-What are you d-doing?" Gokudera asks anxiously. "What is that smell?" She murmurs. Then, she opens a drawer and took out an ashtray.

Gokudera's mouth dropped open.

"B-Bianchi… I-uh…"

"Downstairs, now! If you don't I'll definitely beat the shit out of you, Hayato! And I mean it!" Bianchi shouted angrily as she stomped out of the room still holding the ashtray. "It's not good to say bad words to your lil' bro!" Gokudera called. "Shut up and get down this instance!" Bianchi shouted back. Gokudera sighs, 'fuck, I am so dead,' he thought as he closes his laptop.

"What is this?" Bianchi asks as she slams the ashtray in the wooden table. "An ashtray," Gokudera answers innocently. "I know that! What is this doing in your room?" Bianchi asks. Gokudera sighs as he leaned back on his chair.

"I'm smoking,"

"For goodness sake, Hayato!" Bianchi complains as she sat down in a chair across Gokudera. "Stop acting like a mother, will you? It's freaking me out," Gokudera mumbles. "Like a mother? For the last eight years of our lives you've already turned me in to a mother, Hayato," Bianchi stated. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'll be almost eighteen already, Bianchi," Gokudera says. "That'll still be in two years. But for now that ass of yours is still my responsibility," Bianchi says as she push back her pinkish hair. "Yeah, and I'll be outta here. You could invite any of your little boyfriends if I'll be going to college," Gokudera says in a mocking tone. "Are you making fun of me, Hayato?" Bianchi asks as her left eye twitches. "That's not what I'm saying," Gokudera snorted. "That doesn't mean that I'm not good in the romance department that doesn't mean that I couldn't find a better man out there," Bianchi explains. Gokudera remembered that Bianchi's last boyfriend was a businessman but after five months they've broken up due to some misunderstandings. "I'm dating a doctor right now. He's really awesome, you know," Bianchi said proudly. "I'm betting that wouldn't last for three months," Gokudera joked. "I really hate that mouth of yours!" Bianchi murmurs as she pokes Gokudera's forehead with her index finger. Gokudera snickers as he rubs his forehead.

"Now, let's get back to the issue. I want you to stop smoking for now," Bianchi sighs as she massaged her temples. "What?" Gokudera groaned. "C'mon, Hayato. Can't you wait til' you're eighteen?" Bianchi says annoyed.

"Nope."

"Whatever. I want you to stop smoking, okay? I'll definitely kill you if I found out you're still smoking," Bianchi says. Gokudera sighs and breaths out a, "fine."

"Now, please take the garbage out, Hayato and be back so that you can help me bake," Bianchi says as she points to the trash can. Gokudera rolls his eyes but he didn't complain. He stood up and grabs the garbage bag. "Yes, mommy!" He calls back. Bianchi shook her head slowly and sighs.

"I'll go back upstairs now," Gokudera says as he washes his hands. They just finished baking cupcakes and Bianchi did really have fun, though. "Yeah, yeah, thanks for the help," his sister says as she fiddles something on her phone.

. . . . .

"Class dismiss!" their biology teacher called. Students began to scamper going out of class while the silver-haired teen remains on his seat still reading his biology book. He saw Haruko in the corner of his eye still on her seat applying lip gloss on her lips. He shifted on his seat and his pen fell down from his desk. 'Crap,' he thought annoyingly as he picks up the fallen object. When he picks up the pen he saw Yamamoto on the back portion of the classroom organizing his things. His eyes return on Haruko who's still staring at a compact mirror and re-applying her lip gloss.

Gokudera frown as he looks at the blonde.

'Why aren't those two sweet at each other?' He thought curiously.

He found out that the blonde is also staring at him. Haruko raise a thin eyebrow as if saying, 'what the hell are you looking at, nerd?'

Gokudera just shrugged the feeling away and continue reading his book.

. . . . .

"Only three more days…" Yamamoto's teammate says. "Yeah, I'm really tense 'bout it," Yamamoto mumbles as he tied his sneakers. Yamamoto's teammate looks at each other and they burst out laughing. "What?" Yamamoto asks looking up. He felt like his teammates were making fun of him. "Well, Yamamoto-san we were really surprise to hear that. It's not like you get nervous at all in the past games that we have played," his teammate explains. Yamamoto's eyes widen a bit. "R-Really?" He asks surprise. His teammates nodded together.

"It's just that…" Yamamoto says his voice trailed off. 'It's just that Gokudera's not there for me' his thoughts finished the sentence. "It's just that what, Yamamoto-san?" his teammate asks. "It's just that… Koya High is really a great time, you know. It's not nice to belittle them or anything," he lied. "Well, as long as you're the vice-captain I'm sure we can beat 'em! They can't also belittle us, right guys?" his teammate says loudly.

"Yeah!" the baseball players answer in unison.

Yamamoto just snickered and shook his head slowly. But the truth is he's really anxious about the game especially with Gokudera not around.

Yamamoto jogs going to the library. Even though there's a game coming the varsities aren't exempted when it comes to passing their homework. Grades are still grades, after all.

'Does 'Dera know about the game?' Yamamoto asks himself as he walks towards the library. Then, he shook his head slowly. 'Probably not. He's not interested in sports or anything. And if he knows he'll never come to the game after all,' the black haired teen answered his own question disappointedly.

When he arrives in the library he looks at his notebook and look for the book he needs for his homework. While he was wondering around the library he saw Gokudera standing on a ladder reaching for a book. The silver-haired teen stood on his toes. 'Didn't that idiot know that he could fall any second?' Yamamoto thought worriedly.

'J-Just a little more, Hayato. You c-could reach it,' Gokudera thought anxiously as he stood on his toes reaching for a book. He stretches his arm as high as he could but his index finger push the book further accidentally. 'Shit. You really are a genius, Hayato,' Gokudera thought annoyed. He wiggled his finger beside the small space of the book and pulled out the book from the shelf. 'Yes!' He thought happily but he felt like he just lost his balance. "N-N-No!" He stammered. The book fell down from his hand and his left foot slipped from the ladder.

'Shit! Fucking shit!' Gokudera thought as he slipped from the ladder.

"Aaaah!" He screams and closed his eyes.

He expected to land on the carpeted floor of the library. But instead he landed on a pair of strong arms.

"Gotcha," Yamamoto whispered as Gokudera fell down on his arms. He looks at his best friend with a weak smile on his face. 'Thank goodness I catch you,' Yamamoto thought.

Gokudera cracked his right eye open and saw a man staring at him. His vision was still blurry he leans in closer and saw that it was Yamamoto's face staring at him. His black eyes look at Gokudera worriedly. Gokudera found himself staring at Yamamoto. He can't stop staring at the black haired teen's chiseled jaw, worried eyes and those moist lips that parted slightly. Oh how much Gokudera want to devour those lips. How much he wanted to kiss Yamamoto for the longest time.

'Stop dreaming you moron,' his mind told him. "Put me down," Gokudera ordered. Yamamoto sighs and put down the smaller teen. Gokudera adjusted his uniform and pick up his book. "How've you been?" Yamamoto asks silently. Gokudera looks at the floor and answers, "Why do you ask?"

Yamamoto sighs again and scratches the back of his neck. 'He's really not over it yet, huh?' he thought.

"It's been awhile," Yamamoto says. Gokudera just rolled his eyes, "tch," he says. Yamamoto saw that Gokudera doesn't really want to be with him. He saw how the silver haired teen hates him. "I'll leave you now, then," he mumbles and walks away from Gokudera.

Gokudera looks at the book he was holding and returns his stare at Yamamoto's back 'it's been awhile…' Yamamoto's voice echoed inside his head.

. . . . .

Gokudera buried his face on his book. He can't keep his mind away from Yamamoto. He always recall the moment when he fell in to Yamamoto's strong arms. Then, after reminiscing he would always scold himself for remembering his best friend.

Meanwhile, he saw Bianchi talking to someone on her phone. "I hope it'll taste good to them," Gokudera heard his sister says. "They're a bunch of teenagers so it'll be a hit to them," Bianchi says. "Yeah, thanks for your help, too," his sister says then she put off her phone.

Bianchi saw that her little brother was looking at her. She sighs and flipped her phone close.

"What is it, Hayato?" She asks.

"Who was it you're talking to?" Gokudera asks. "It's a friend of mine. She helped me prepared a snacks for a game," Bianchi explains. She opens the fridge and grab a can of soda. "A game?" Gokudera asks as he cocks his head to the side. Bianchi nods and opens the can of soda with a pop. "Yeah, a baseball game, I think," Bianchi says thoughtfully. "Oh! It's in Namimori High, your school! They're having a baseball game there, you know," Bianchi exclaims.

Gokudera's mouth dropped open when he heard what his sister had said. "W-When did the g-game started?" He asks anxiously. "Hmmm, three hours ago? I'm not really sure…" Bianchi replies hesitantly. "Great!" Gokudera moans. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Bianchi frowns. "Wait a minute. For what?" Bianchi says. Before Gokudera could answer, she snapped her fingers, "It's because Yamamoto-san is there? I thought you hate him, that's why I never told you anything about the game."

Gokudera groaned. "But still!" He says. Even though he hates Yamamoto he can't missed Yamamoto's game! He always supports his best friend no matter what. He knows that Yamamoto likes baseball very much and he promised not only to Yamamoto but to himself that he'll always be cheering for him. He looks at his watch. 'Shit! The game might be over now!' He thought nervously.

He stood up and opens the kitchen door. "H-Hey, where are you going?" Bianchi called. But Gokudera already exited the house. "I'll call you later!" He answered.

Gokudera was already panicking. He opens their shed house and prepared his bicycle. He doesn't really use his bicycle often but he really needs to now. He needs to get to Namimori as fast as he could. He sat on his bicycle and pedaled his way to Namimori High as fast as he could.

He arrives at Namimori High. He left his bike beside the entrance. He knew that he wasn't supposed to park his bike beside the entrance but he doesn't care. All he wants is to see Yamamoto play.

"Excuse me," he repeats again and again as he made his way to the field. But when he arrives at the field he saw that the game was already over. Some janitors are already cleaning the field. "When did the game ended?" He questions the girl beside him. "About twenty minutes ago," the girl replies. Gokudera sighs and sat on a bleacher. 'Great, Hayato! You just missed the game!' He scolded himself.

He decided to stay on the rooftop for awhile to clear out his mind.

. . . . .

Gokudera's fingers tangled the cyclone wire that serves as the barrier of the rooftop. His head fell down sadly as he looks at the cemented floor.

'They've probably won. With Yamamoto around it's not impossible for them to win… That idiot must be celebrating now with…'

His thoughts flew around as he tried not to think of Yamamoto and Haruko celebrating so happily together.

He lets out a shaky sigh. 'I'm such a terrible friend… No, I'm the worst friend in the entire universe,' he thought shamefully.

But then he realizes that even though he didn't watched the game Yamamoto still win, right? Haruko's there to cheer for him. He doesn't need Gokudera's ego booster anymore.

But still…

It didn't felt right. He likes to watch Yamamoto play baseball. He likes to watch his friend being so happy with what he's doing.

While, he was busy thinking about being such a terrible friend. He didn't even notice that the door opened and someone walked out of the door.

Gokudera heard footsteps and turns to look at the owner. His eyes widen and he let out a gasp.

It was Yamamoto.

The baseball player's head hung low. And he let out a sigh. He looks up and found Gokudera staring at him with widen eyes. 'What in the world is he doing here?' He thought. But he shook his head slowly not caring for the answers.

He ignored the silver haired teen. He walks slowly towards the cyclone wires. There's only a few meters separating them from each other. He can feel that the other teen was still staring at him.

'I thought he'll not watch my game?' The baseball player asks himself.

Gokudera stares at Yamamoto like he was wanted or something. His eyebrows furrowed a little as he looks at the tall teen curiously. 'What in the world is he doing here? Isn't he suppose to celebrate with his teammates?' He thought. "Congratulations… I guess," he says softly.

Yamamoto's head turn to look at the silver haired teen. He frowns when he heard what the smaller teen had said. 'What does he mean 'congratulations'? Is he mocking me?' He thought a bit angry. 'Maybe he wasn't able to watch my game after all,' he says to himself. "Congratulations?" He scoffs. "We lose,"

"E-Eh?" Gokudera squeaks not really able to absorb Yamamoto's answer. Then, his mouth gape open. "What?" He asks. "Weren't you able to see the game?" Yamamoto asks. "I-uh…" Gokudera says but Yamamoto didn't let him finish. "Of course you would know if we lose… You're so dumb, Yamamoto," he mumbles.

There was silence for awhile.

Gokudera took a few steps and stood not too close beside Yamamoto. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to watch your game… Well-uh… I didn't really know" he says shamefully. Yamamoto looks at his friend guiltily. Guilty on what he has shown the smaller teen earlier. He smiles a little because even though Gokudera came in late and wasn't able to watch his game he still made an effort. It just means that Gokudera still cares for him even though he doesn't say it. Actions speak louder than words. "It's fine… You still made an effort, right?" He says softly.

"How are you and Haruko?" Gokudera asks even though it hurts. He doesn't care if he's speaking to Yamamoto now. Yamamoto just got lose on a game. Maybe he'll be happy even just a little bit if he stops ignoring the baseball player.

Yamamoto's head turns lightning speed as he looks at the smaller teen. His tired face turns in to a frown. "What does that mean?" He scowls. "Aren't the two of you going out?" Gokudera asks. Yamamoto sighs and slaps his hand on his own face. "Please don't mention that name now… and we're definitely not going out" he mumbles. Gokudera didn't ask why Yamamoto wants him to refrain from saying Haruko's name. Maybe Yamamoto would just get angry more. But whatever the reason is Gokudera knew that it's not very nice.

When he realize that they're not going out his heart almost jump. "Yamamoto-san" he began.

"Hm?"

"Do you know the reason why I started to hate you?"

Yamamoto looks at him confuse. "Why?"

'Why did he brought this up all of a sudden?' Yamamoto thought.

"That's because I really hate you for spending so much time with that girl," Gokudera says. Yamamoto cocked his head to the side. "You're jealous?" He asks. Gokudera nodded slowly. "Kind of…" He laughs lowly. "I know that I wasn't suppose to but I can't help it… After all I'm nothing but a best friend," Gokudera's voice almost cracked when he mention the phrase 'nothing but a best friend'.

Yamamoto frowned when he heard that. Gokudera is not just a best friend to him. He's a family, a brother and a part of him that made his life complete. If Gokudera's gone Yamamoto would be a mess now.

"You're wrong, 'Dera. You mean more than that to me," Yamamoto says his voice rising. He doesn't want Gokudera to think that he's just a friend to him. Gokudera closes his eyes and smiles to himself. He knows that Yamamoto thinks of him as a family or a brother. "Yeah, I know… That I'm already a part of your family that we're like brothers already, right?" Gokudera says softly. Yamamoto's face softens when he heard that. The silver haired teen just read his mind. 'How… How did he know?' He thought. "You're already a part of me, 'Dera," he mumbles. Gokudera smiles weakly as his eyes focus on the dark clouds that are approaching.

Yamamoto was a little bit confused why Gokudera is talking to him. But he shrugs the feeling away. It's better now that Gokudera is talking to him rather than giving him a silent treatment.

"Neh, Yamamoto-san…" he began. Yamamoto grunted to let him know that he's listening. "Did you ever think about having a lover?" Yamamoto sighs and tangles his left hand on the cyclone wire. "Y-Yeah, I also do, sometimes. I also want to be in a relationship, you know," he answers looking afar. "Did you ever have the chance to think of me as your lover?" Gokudera asks. Yamamoto looks at him unable to answer his friend's question. Gokudera's heart beats faster as he took a deep breath.

"I-I like you, Yamamoto-san. I really do. More than as a friend…" Gokudera says softly.

Yamamoto's eyes widens on what he had heard. Gokudera? Liking him? _More_ than as a friend?

Gokudera was snapped back to reality. He didn't know what he had said to Yamamoto. He was too carried away by his feelings and confessed to him accidentally! He just did a risky confession without even thinking! He turns to look at Yamamoto who is speechless. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. He knows that he's blushing now.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I mean… Ummm…" Gokudera says as he began to squirm. "I'm very sorry!" He says and was about to walk away when Yamamoto grabs his arm and pressed his back on the cyclone wire. The taller teen's body loomed in front of him not giving him any chance to escape. Yamamoto's hand grabs the cyclone wire on either side of Gokudera's head. "What did you just say?" He whispers. Gokudera gulps. This is it. He's going to die.

"Nothing," he muttered. "No, you said something. You said you like me," the taller teen says. "I didn't!" Gokudera denied. His inside we're almost tearing of embarrassment. "You did! You just did!" Yamamoto says. Gokudera looks at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it,"

"Do what? For confessing to me acci-" Yamamoto says but Gokudera cuts him off. "No! I'm sorry for falling for you!" He cried. He felt tears gathering up in his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying. Maybe because he's scared of what Yamamoto will do. 'He'll reject me for sure,' Gokudera thought anxiously. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Were only the words that left from the baseball player's lips. Gokudera's eyes remained on the floor he was afraid to look at his friend.

Yamamoto lifted Gokudera's chin to see the smaller teen's face. His heart almost torn apart of what he had saw. Tears flows down from Gokudera's cheeks unstoppably. His mouth was quivering already. The smaller teen sniffs and slides his eyes to the side. "That's because I'm afraid of you," he whispers.

Gokudera felt that Yamamoto release his chin and his head hung low. "I-I'm afraid that you'll laugh at me and think of how lowly and filthy I am. Maybe you'll think that I'm so disgusting for falling for another guy especially for you. M-Maybe you'll think how horrible I am because I'm gay," Gokudera sobs. Yamamoto looks at Gokudera with a forlorn expression on his handsome face. Gokudera covers his eyes with his right hand. "You didn't know how painful it is to see you together with Haruko."

"I always felt like I was dying slowly every time I saw you two so happy," Gokudera cried. "Yet, I just kept it inside because I want you to be happy. I don't want you to think of how selfish I am for interfering with you two!" Gokudera cried out. Yamamoto just watches Gokudera with his mouth tightly close. The smaller teen began to hit him on the chest with his fists. "If you only knew how much I've suffered for the past weeks!" Gokudera shouted as he slams his fist on the taller teen's chest. "I always wanted to die every time I think of how much you two look so good together!" Gokudera cries, still slamming his fist on Yamamoto's chest.

Yamamoto didn't defend himself. Gokudera was letting out his anger on him. The slamming on his chest hurts. But it was way too small compare to how much Gokudera had suffered because of him. The clouds began to rumble and rain started to fall.

Gokudera stopped banging his fist and let out a shaky breath. His whole body was quivering already from his emotions. Using both of his hands he grabs Yamamoto's shirt and looks up at him. "You may think that I'm using this to for you to pity on me… But you're wrong. I just want to let you know all of this before I leave," Gokudera says. Yamamoto's eyes widen. "W-What? You're leaving?" He asks. Gokudera release his wet shirt and gave a breathy laugh. "D-Do you think after this I could still show my face to you, Yamamoto?" He asks shakily. "Shame on me," he mutters.

"I'm sorry because I didn't know… how much you've suffered in because of me," Yamamoto apologizes looking at Gokudera. They're already wet from the rain but they didn't care. "Let me go. I'm going home," Gokudera says. "Don't you want to know my answer?" Yamamoto asks. Of course Gokudera wants to know but he also doesn't. Yamamoto's going to reject him in front of his face. The taller teen moves forward causing Gokudera's back to press harder on the wall.

"You just don't know it. But I'm secretly in love with you,"

Yamamoto said. And with that he grabs Gokudera's waist with both hands and attach his lips on the smaller teen.

Gokudera widens his eyes and let out a squeak because of Yamamoto's actions. But when he felt Yamamoto's lips massaging his own he close his eyes slowly. He always dreamed of this, right?

Gokudera gasp when he felt Yamamoto lick his lower lip. This gives the chance for the taller teen to slide his tongue inside Gokudera's hot mouth. Yamamoto grips Gokudera's waist tightly and pulled their slick bodies closer. Gokudera's shaky hands found their way slowly on Yamamoto's neck. He began to caress Yamamoto's wet hair.

Yamamoto explores Gokudera's mouth slowly not wanting to scare the smaller teen. He rubs his tongue on the upper part of Gokudera's mouth causing the silver haired teen moan softly. Their tongues began to caress each other as their kiss deepened. Yamamoto tilts his head to the side letting Gokudera to taste him more. The baseball teen's hands began to roam around Gokudera's sides then, to his back causing Gokudera to shiver. Gokudera felt like he was in euphoria as he felt Yamamoto's hands touching his back. He didn't want this to end. Their emotions were so strong causing Gokudera to bite on Yamamoto's lower lip.

As much as they didn't want to end this yet oxygen became a problem. Yamamoto ended the kiss by licking Gokudera's lower lip, and then he pulled away from the smaller teen. No one spoke for awhile as they let their body relax. Yamamoto pulled Gokudera for a hug. He knows that their feeling is already mutual to each other.

"I don't hate you, Hayato. Even if you didn't ask for this I'll definitely go out with you," he whispers. Gokudera didn't say anything he buried his face on Yamamoto's neck inhaling the scent of his friend.

"Thank you, Takeshi… I love you," Gokudera whispers.

Yamamoto smiles and closes his eyes. He kissed Gokudera's head and say, "I love you too, Hayato. I'll always be."

. . . . .

Gokudera went out of Yamamoto's bathroom. He dried his hair with a towel and looks at the baseball player, shirtless and is talking to someone on the phone.

He stares at Yamamoto's back.

"I hope she's alright," Yamamoto was saying. 'She?' Gokudera thought raising an eyebrow. "She is? That's good. I'll visit her… Maybe tomorrow," the black haired teen says. Then, he snaps his phone shut. "Who's that?" Gokudera asks as he walks towards Yamamoto.

Yamamoto smiles as he threw his phone on his bed. "It was Nia. Haruko's friend. She fell down when she was doing a stunt earlier," Yamamoto explains. Gokudera's brows furrowed a little. "Haruko?" He asks. Yamamoto nods. "Don't worry. It doesn't really mean anything,"

Yamamoto began to sniff on Gokudera's silver locks. Gokudera could feel that his cheeks began to heat up.

Yamamoto inhaled the smaller teen's hair. He closes his eyes and kissed Gokudera's head. He could feel Gokudera's warm palms on his bare torso.

"What do you think you're doing, hm?" He chuckles. Gokudera gasps when he looks up at him. The silver haired teen removes his palms and slides his eyes to the side. The blush on his cheeks could only tell that he has been embarrassed.

"H-Hey," Yamamoto says. He took Gokudera's right hand and places it on his chest. Gokudera looks up at him. "Can you feel it?"

Gokudera can feel Yamamoto's heart beat on his palm. He nods his head and says, "Yeah, I can feel it,"

"Do you know why it's beating like that?"

"That's because the heart pumps-"

"Aside from scientific method, 'Dera," Yamamoto laughs lowly.

Gokudera shook his head slowly.

"That's because I have you. My heart is beating like that because it has you in it,"

Gokudera blush harder and snatch his hand away from Yamamoto. "S-Shut u-up," he stutters and punches Yamamoto on his chest playfully.

Yamamoto raises Gokudera's chin and press his forehead against the silver haired teen. "No, seriously. You're the only who can make my heart beat like that," Yamamoto says. Then, he captures Gokudera's lips.

It was just a peck on the lips but to Gokudera it was like the whole world just stopped. He always felt giddy and excited when Yamamoto attach his lips to him. Yamamoto pulled back and looked at him. They stayed like that for awhile when,

"I felt awkward doing this with you," Gokudera stated.

Yamamoto frowns a little. "Why?"

Gokudera tangled their hand together. "Well…" He began. "I just think I got used to being friends with you. It's just feels weird… I mean, we-uh… We don't do these kinds of things before,"

"But we're still friends. It's only that… We've taken our friendship in to a new stage," Yamamoto says with a warm smile. "Don't worry, 'Dera. I'll make this easier for you. I know you felt uncomfortable."

Gokudera smiles and nodded his head. "I'll do my best, then," he says. Yamamoto smiles and ruffles the silver haired teen's hair.

. . . . .

Yamamoto opens the hospital door slowly. He pokes his head inside and went in.

His heart winces when he saw Haruko's body on the bed. Her right foot is on a cast while her arms had some bruises on it. Haruko looks up at him and gave him a weak smile.

He put the flowers that he brought on the table beside Haruko's bed and looks at the blonde once again. "Yamamoto-san, you're here," she says.

Yamamoto saw in the corner of his eye as Haruko's friend, Nia got out from the washroom.

"I'm glad you came, Yamamoto-san," Nia says as she dries her hands with a towel.

"Of course," Yamamoto replies. "I'm glad Haruko's alright,"

"Of course, I'm fine! It's just a fall!" Haruko snorted. Nia rolled her eyes. "A fall, huh? You could've died with that, you know?" she says. Yamamoto just chuckled when he looks at Haruko.

"Haruko-chan, I just wanted to tell you that… Forget about everything that happened. Past is past," Yamamoto says. Haruko sighs. "But still… I'm sorry," she mumbles. "It's alright," Yamamoto says. "I lied to you because I wanted to make my life more interesting, you know," Haruko says shamefully. "You don't need to lie, Haruko. You are already interesting," Yamamoto says with a smile.

They chat for awhile when Yamamoto excuse himself. "I'll leave now. You get well soon, Haruko-chan. Don't really think about what happened a few days ago. It's okay," Yamamoto says getting up from his chair.

Haruko slides her eyes to the side shamefully. "I'm sorry, again," she murmurs. Yamamoto gave a low laugh and ruffles the blonde's hair. "I'll leave now," he says looking at Nia. Nia smiles at him and nods her head. "Get well soon, Haruko-chan," he says.

When Yamamoto was gone Nia looks at a pouting Haruko. "What is it?" She asks. Haruko sighs. "He never said that he'd forgiven me," she says. Nia held Haruko's hand and gave it a warm squeeze. "Maybe he's not ready yet. But maybe he'll forgive you, soon," she says with a small smile.

. . . . .

Gokudera waited for Yamamoto outside Haruko's room. "How's she?" Gokudera asks. Although, he's a bit happy that Haruko got hurt, he still didn't want to take it that way. He knows that wishing bad luck to others is not good.

"She got hurt on her leg," Yamamoto replies.

"Where are we going next?" Gokudera asks looking up at Yamamoto. Yamamoto shrugs his shoulder. "Anywhere with you is fine," Yamamoto says as he put an arm around Gokudera's shoulders. Gokudera smiles as they exited the hospital.

. . . . .

That's it! If there were any typos I'm sorry! Too, lazy to review each word. *sighs*

Thank you for supporting ARC! Even though it's my first story here in ff you welcome me guys, yeah, I'm really happy with it.

Hope you like what I've written aboveJ

Now for the announcement… I wanted to say this is goodbye. Sad to say but yes…

I'm not going to post any stories in this account anymore. I'm really sorry: (

Most of you must probably be annoyed by me now, I'm really-really sorry. I mean truly sorry.

Thanks for the review and for the support it really put a smile on my faceJ

+_+cHiZuMi19

Bye-bee! Til' we meet again. I love you and I'll miss you guyz! Mwah!XD


End file.
